Dégrisement
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Harry Potter se réveille dans une cellule de dégrisement sans aucun souvenir de sa fin de soirée de la veille. Et il aurait, de loin, préféré ne jamais retrouver la mémoire.
1. Perte de conscience

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : Dégrisement**

Auteur : Agathe

**Béta : Tania Sama**

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : Comédie romantique yaoi –

Note : Dans la série les idées farfelues qui me passent par la tête et que je dois coucher sur papier pour m'en débarrasser avant de devenir folle… Enfin d'empirer mon état.

Résumé : Harry Potter se réveille dans une cellule de dégrisement sans aucun souvenir de sa fin de soirée de la veille. Et il aurait, de loin, préféré ne jamais retrouver la mémoire.

* * *

-

**Chapitre 1 – Perte de conscience**

-

« Aïe » est ma première pensée alors que mon premier réflexe est de porter mes mains à ma tête dans l'espoir illusoire que ce geste puisse arrêter le concert de tam-tam qui se joue sous mon crâne.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les battements faiblissent et je suis capable de réfléchir. J'entends bizarrement une voix ironique me dire qu'il faudrait pour ça que j'ai un cerveau. Je chasse pour l'instant la voix superfétatoire et me concentre sur mon état.

Il est évident que je me réveille après une perte de conscience. Ça m'est arrivé tellement de fois, depuis qu'il a été décidé par je ne sais quelle puissance supérieure que je devais être le sauveur du monde sorcier, que je connais tous les symptômes par cœur. J'ai même passé trois semaines dans le coma après avoir enfin réussi à tuer définitivement Voldemort, avec l'aide très active du Professeur Snape qui était finalement un espion et pas un salopard de mangemort des cachots, enfin salopard des cachots oui, mais mangemort non. Je suis donc l'expert incontesté du plongeon dans un trou noir et je connais parfaitement la procédure à suivre avant de revenir totalement dans le monde des conscients.

_Première étape : vérification physique_

Je peux bouger mes membres, mon cœur bat normalement et je respire sans problème. Je ne sens aucune douleur en dehors d'une migraine, somme toute parfaitement normale, qui est en train de disparaître. J'ai une terrible envie de pisser et j'ai soif.

A priori, je ne suis pas blessé et toutes mes fonctions vitales sont en état de marche. C'est déjà une bonne chose.

_Deuxième étape : vérification psychique_

Je me rappelle qui je suis. Harry Potter, orphelin recueilli par sa tante et son oncle qui le détestaient et l'ont fait vivre dans un placard. Découvre à onze ans qu'il est un sorcier et qu'une prophétie le désigne comme le seul à pouvoir sauver le monde sorcier d'un terrible mage noir. Intègre l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, devient ennemi avec Draco Malfoy, ainsi que bête noire du professeur de potions et ami avec Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Vit diverses péripéties toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, qui expliquent les pertes de conscience déjà mentionnées et finit par tuer Voldemort à la fin de sa sixième année. Obtient ses aspics l'année suivante et décide de s'offrir une année sabbatique bien méritée après la vie mouvementée qu'il a eue. Ne souhaite que vivre en paix sans que personne n'attende quoi que ce soit de lui. Ce qui est bien sur un vœu pieux.

Bien, je n'ai pas de problème de mémoire à long terme.

Je repasse donc dans ma tête ce que je me rappelle de la journée précédant mon trou noir. Vers 11H30, je suis passé dans le centre pour SDF qu'Hermione a ouvert dans le Londres moldu.

Après avoir obtenu une loi pour que les elfes de maison soient rémunérés, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé sa première année de droit, elle s'est engagée dans une nouvelle bataille. Elle veut que le monde sorcier reconnaisse sa responsabilité dans la crise économique sans précédant que traversent les moldus et vienne en aide aux victimes. Les moldus n'ont aucune conscience de ce qui s'est passé parce qu'après chaque attaque, les aurors s'empressaient de jeter des sorts d'oubliettes et d'implanter de faux souvenirs, mais les attaques de Voldemort ont fait beaucoup de dégâts. Seulement, pour les moldus, des entreprises et des maisons ont été détruites par une série inexplicable de catastrophes naturelles et des familles ont été décimées par une épidémie de grippe sans précédent.

Elle a décidé que le monde sorcier devait aider les victimes qui, ayant perdu leur travail ou leur famille, se retrouvaient à la rue. Elle a aussi décidé que, puisque j'avais plein de temps libre, je devais faire du bénévolat dans le premier centre d'accueil qu'elle a ouvert avec une fierté non dissimulée. Grrrrrrrr ! Comment voulez-vous dire non ? J'en suis arrivé à envier Ron qui est presque dispensé de bénévolat en raison de la difficulté de sa formation d'Auror. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais été capable de faire de la peine à Hermione en lui disant non, alors ça ne sert à rien de me lamenter.

Habillé d'une blouse blanche et avec sur la tête une charlotte des plus seyantes à cause de l'hygiène – on ne plaisante pas avec l'hygiène dans un foyer dont Hermione est la Directrice – j'ai servi des repas au self, de midi à deux heures. Une fois ma corvée –heu ma tâche noble et excitante- expédiée, je me suis dépêché de me carapater avant de me faire repérer par ma meilleure amie, qui ressemble de plus en plus à McGonagall, lorsque j'ai vu Jack qui glandait sous le saule pleureur du parc voisin. J'aime bien cet arbre, il me rappelle Poudlard.

J'aime bien Jack aussi. Il a un look vraiment spécial, des cheveux bleus en pics, une dizaine de piercings sur le visage (je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a sur le corps) et il s'habille avec des vêtements en provenance d'un surplus militaire, ou qu'il récupère dans les poubelles… Je n'ai jamais posé la question. Il a toujours l'air de planer et d'être très loin des préoccupations du commun des mortels mais il est d'une franchise désarmante et semble heureux malgré tous les drames qu'il a vécus. J'admire surtout sa capacité à se foutre royalement de l'opinion des autres. Il a vingt ans et vivait depuis deux ans dans un squat avec trois autres garçons et deux filles de son âge qui s'étaient eux aussi retrouvés sans famille et sans ressources.

Hermione les a harcelés pendant deux mois en leur serinant que leur réinsertion passait par une vie réglée, des études, et un environnement confortable et rassurant. Jack, qui faisait fonction de chef de bande, a fini, sans doute de guerre lasse, par emménager au foyer en disant que finalement la chambre n'était pas trop mal et la bouffe potable.

« Salut Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ? »

« Hey Harry ! Je décompresse après deux heures d'entretien avec la casse couille qui te sert de copine. J'ai réussi à la faire tourner en bourrique mais elle a quand même réussi à drôlement entamer mon capital zenitude. Alors j'ai besoin d'aide et de relaxation pour redevenir vraiment cool ».

« Tu sais, au fond Hermione est gentille, elle veut vraiment bien faire. Alors tu as besoin d'une cigarette pour te calmer ? »

« Ne blasphème pas, Harry. Tu as sous les yeux le meilleur pétard que tu ne pourras jamais contempler, le meilleur haschisch au monde. Si chaque homme pris de pulsions violentes se mettait à écouter Bob Marley en fumant un joint, il n'y aurait plus de guerre. Ça devrait être élevé au rang de nécessité nationale… »

Je me suis mis à rigoler intérieurement en m'imaginant et train de passer un disque de Bob Marley et de proposer un joint à Voldemort pour calmer sa mégalomanie.

Je me suis mis à rire pour de bon devant les gesticulations de Jack qui paraissait vraiment convaincu de ce qu'il racontait, je l'ai vu se tortiller dans tous les sens pour attraper quelque chose qui était coincé dans la poche de son treillis. Il s'est finalement redressé fièrement en me tendant une petite boite métallique qu'il a ouverte pour me montrer avec vénération le joint qu'elle contenait, puis il m'a dit, du ton qu'emploierait un ministre lors d'une remise de médaille,

« Harry, tu es mon pote et je t'aime bien, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et c'est rare. Alors je t'offre un petit moment de détente. Il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas te prendre la tête avec des choses sans importance et à te faire plaisir. Tu dois apprendre à penser à toi. Tu vas voir c'est vraiment génial lorsque tu remets les choses à leur juste place »

J'ai pensé d'abord à refuser mais ça avait l'air tellement important pour lui que je n'ai pas osé. Après tout, rien ne m'obligeait à le fumer.

Je suis arrivé chez moi vers quatre heures de l'après-midi et j'ai enfin réussi à prendre quelques heures pour moi. Parce qu'entre les demandes du Ministère pour tout un tas de commémorations et les bonnes œuvres d'Hermione, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma passion secrète, celle pour laquelle j'ai pris cette année sabbatique, la sculpture.

J'ai transformé deux chambres du rez-de-chaussée du manoir Black, que Sirius m'a laissé lorsqu'il est parti vivre en Australie avec Rémus, en un grand atelier. C'est aujourd'hui le seul endroit où je suis vraiment heureux, vraiment moi-même, où je peux enfin faire ce qui me plait sans avoir à rendre de comptes à personne. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je tiens cette passion secrète, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un battage médiatique sur le Sauveur qui est un artiste et encore plus d'obligations. Parce que, je ne me leurre pas, même si je suis nul à chier, il y aura des gens pour crier au génie et vouloir à tout prix posséder une de mes statues et d'autres qui voudront gagner de l'argent sur mon dos.

J'ai passé trois heures de pur bonheur à malaxer la glaise avec laquelle j'essayais de reproduire le magnifique loup au pelage noir comme l'ébène que j'avais croisé la veille de la bataille finale dans la forêt interdite. Pour obtenir ce que j'avais dans la tête, j'ai inventé une potion pour modifier la texture de la terre que j'utilise et une autre potion pour nuancer les pigments qui vont me donner la couleur exacte et la brillance du pelage de mon loup. Je suis sur que Snape ne voudrait jamais croire que j'ai été capable de faire ça ! Je ne sais pas comment exprimer le bonheur et le sentiment de plénitude que je ressens lorsque je modèle la terre et que je n'ai plus en tête que le résultat auquel je veux parvenir. J'ai connu plusieurs déceptions avec des essais ratés qui ne rendaient pas la beauté de mon loup mais là, je sens que je suis tout près de la perfection.

Malheureusement, j'ai du revenir beaucoup trop vite à mon goût dans le monde réel.

Hermione m'avait fait promettre d'assister à une réception donnée pour le lancement du nouveau parfum créé par Severus Snape. Et oui ! Qui l'eut cru ? Severus Snape est un nez exceptionnel, en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que la longueur de son appendice nasal aurait pu donner un indice. Cette capacité, couplée à sa compétence supérieure dans le domaine des potions, en a fait un créateur de génie. D'ailleurs, Hermione m'a fait acheter un de ses parfums et je dois reconnaître qu'il sent très bon.

Pendant la guerre, Severus a combattu à nos cotés et si nous ne sommes pas devenus amis, nous avons réussi à nous côtoyer sans animosité. Ça fait des mois qu'Hermione le harcèle pour qu'il investisse dans son association d'aide aux SDF moldus mais sans succès, contrairement à moi qui lui ait fait don de l'intégralité du dédommagement que j'ai reçu du Ministère pour avoir sacrifié dix sept ans de ma vie.

Mais Hermione n'est pas du genre à se décourager. Elle a programmé une nouvelle offensive pour le soir même et m'a fait savoir que ma présence était indispensable. Pour je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle est persuadée que j'ai de l'influence sur Severus.

J'ai donc revêtu ma robe de cérémonie qui me sert le cou et gêne mes mouvements en me faisant ressembler à une chouette empaillée pour subir quelques heures de torture face à tout un tas de gens qui ne voient en moi qu'une personne célèbre à côtoyer pour apparaître dans la rubrique people.

Dés mon arrivée, j'ai senti une vague de nausée me prendre à la vue de la foule compacte et bruyante réunie dans une salle immense aux dorures rococo absolument immondes. Je me suis raisonné pour ne pas fuir à toute allure vers le calme de mon atelier en décevant Hermione et j'ai fait une entrée la plus discrète possible.

Malheureusement, la discrétion n'a pas fonctionné et je me suis retrouvé happé par des mains avides et des paroles vides de sens qui s'écoulaient de bouches toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. J'ai désormais l'habitude et je sais sourire bien à propos tout en faisant semblant d'être parfaitement fasciné par le discours de mes interlocuteurs tout en m'enfermant dans mon esprit. Une voix a pourtant réussi à me sortir de mon état de transe.

« Et bien Monsieur Potter, toujours aussi friand de célébrité à ce que je vois… »

Je me suis retourné d'un coup pour tomber sur un Severus Snape… resplendissant. J'en suis resté bouché bée. Il portait une robe de cérémonie vert émeraude qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir sa peau pâle. Ses yeux noirs semblaient plus brillants et son sourire ironique plus éclatant. Il avait l'air reposé… heureux ! Comment le type le plus torturé que je n'ai jamais connu pouvait-il avoir l'air heureux ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

« Heu… Bonjour Professeur Snape… »

« Plus Professeur, Monsieur Potter. C'est ce qui explique mon air reposé et heureux »

Je lui ai lancé un air de reproche pour avoir lu dans mon esprit. Il s'est approché de moi pour me dire à l'oreille.

« Aucun besoin de recourir à un tel procédé, Monsieur Potter, votre visage est toujours un livre ouvert… ». Il a été interrompu pas une espèce de petite dinde toute frétillante qui venait lui dire qu'il était temps de faire son discours et qui a quand même frémi sous son célèbre regard noir. Snape n'a jamais aimé être interrompu mais il l'a néanmoins suivi.

C'était trop pour moi. Je manquais d'air et je me suis esquivé dans le jardin tout en prenant un whisky que j'ai bu d'une traite au passage. Je me suis réfugié au pied d'un arbre, bien caché à la vue de quiconque entrerait dans le jardin et je me suis laissé aller à mon désespoir.

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi injuste ? Ce type qui avait été un Mangemort, qui m'avait persécuté pendant toute ma scolarité, cet homme injuste, était heureux ! Et moi, je n'y arrivais pas. De rage, j'ai enfoncé mes mains dans mes poches et je suis tombé sur la petite boite que m'avait donnée Jack. Et après tout pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'arriver si j'essayais ? Ça ne pouvait pas être pire que de découvrir que mon détesté professeur de potions était devenu un homme épanoui. J'ai pris ma baguette et j'ai allumé le joint que j'ai commencé à fumer.

Je me suis laissé aller contre le tronc de l'arbre et j'ai senti la fumée infiltrer mes poumons et un sentiment de sérénité m'envahir. Je commençais à voir les choses de loin, comme si j'étais un oiseau très haut dans le ciel qui planait en regardant les humains s'agiter.

J'étais bien et j'ai commencé à rigoler. Puis j'ai été pris par l'envie incontrôlable de faire perdre sa superbe à ce type qui osait être heureux. C'est vrai ça ! J'avais jusqu'ici été réconforté par l'idée qu'il y avait au moins un homme sur terre qui serait toujours plus malheureux que moi et il avait osé trouver le bonheur. En plus, il me regardait de haut pour bien me montrer qu'il me serait toujours supérieur. Ha mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Pas question !

Je me suis levé et j'ai découvert qu'un brouillard épais s'était levé et m'enveloppait. Je me suis dirigé vers la salle de réception. Je suis entré par la porte fenêtre par laquelle j'étais sorti. J'en suis sur parce que j'ai reconnu l'odeur de jasmin que j'avais remarqué en sortant.

Et…

Plus rien…

Trou noir.

Bien. Je progresse. J'ai retrouvé le moment de ma perte de conscience, sans doute provoquée par ce maudit joint.

_Troisième étape : vérification de l'environnement_

Les odeurs qui me parviennent ne me rappellent rien. Je suis donc dans un endroit inconnu. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, la lumière m'agresse et j'ai besoin de mes lunettes. En tâtonnant vers la masse grise sur ma droite, je découvre une table sur laquelle reposent tranquillement mes lunettes. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement et les ajuste sur mon nez.

Je suis dans ce qui ressemble à une petite cellule, étendu sur une couchette dure. La pièce contient seulement une table et deux chaises. Les murs, le plafond et le sol sont gris.

Avant que je puisse réfléchir à ce que m'évoque cet endroit, la porte s'ouvre et trois personnes pénètrent dans la pièce. Un type immense qui, vu l'uniforme qu'il porte, doit être un Auror. Hermione qui me regarde comme si j'étais responsable d'un génocide. Et enfin, Severus Snape qui arbore le même sourire que celui qu'il avait lorsque j'avais raté ma potion et qu'il allait pouvoir me retirer des points et me coller une retenue.

Tout cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je me laisse retomber en arrière et je souhaite vraiment retomber dans une bienfaisante inconscience. Mais évidemment, comme mes souhaits ne sont jamais exaucés, je reste bien conscient. J'essaye désespérément de me rappeler quelque chose qui puisse expliquer la situation actuelle mais rien… J'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de l'immense Auror qui semble vouloir me parler. Bizarrement, il a une voix douce qui ne correspond pas du tout à sa carrure.

« Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Je suis l'Auror Ryordan »

« 'Jour. Soif… » sont les seules syllabes que j'arrive à articuler ».

Il fait apparaître un verre d'eau qu'il me tend. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon l'eau ! Même mon esprit s'éclaircit sous l'effet de cette bienfaisante eau fraiche. Comme quoi, on n'apprécie jamais assez les choses simples. Je me concentre pour ne pas laisser mon esprit divaguer.

« Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles rien ? » piaille Hermione.

A ton avis, si je pose la question ! Je me mords la langue pour ne pas laisser sortir une réponse désagréable et je regarde fixement l'Auror Ryordan pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'est de lui que j'attends une réponse.

« Vous êtes dans une cellule de dégrisement. Sous le coup d'une accusation d'attentat à la pudeur »

« C'est très grave chez les sorciers. Tu es au courant de ça ? » hurle Hermione.

Mais faites-la taire. Il faut que j'essaye de comprendre ce que vient de dire cet homme qui ne doit pas avoir toute sa raison. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Severus qui fait sortir fermement Hermione de la pièce en lui disant qu'on a pas besoin d'une hystérique et je lui en suis bizarrement reconnaissant. Puis je me concentre de nouveau sur l'Auror.

« Quoi ?! »

« Toujours aussi vif et éloquent, Monsieur Potter ! »

Je déteste Snape. Je l'ai déjà dit, non ?

-

A suivre

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

Au bout de quelques minutes, les battements faiblissent et je suis capable de réfléchir. **(C'est possible ça^^)**

Elle veut que le monde sorcier reconnaisse sa responsabilité dans la crise économique sans précédant que traversent les moldus et vienne en aide aux victimes. **(^^ Trop bien trouvé le fait de mettre les sorciers comme responsables de la crise^^ tu me diras nos riches milliardaires et autres politiciens/hommes d'affaires véreux qui sont eux responsable de la crise planétaire se prennent aussi pour des sorciers alors^^)**

Habillé d'une blouse blanche et avec sur la tête une charlotte des plus seyantes à cause de l'hygiène **(mouahaha ! sexy harry^^)**

J'admire surtout sa capacité à se foutre royalement de l'opinion des autres. **(Ça il l'envie même ! lui qui a du vivre sous le regard des autres !)**

« Tu sais, au fond Hermione est gentille, elle veut vraiment bien faire. Alors tu as besoin d'une cigarette pour te calmer ? » **(C'est vrai ça ! fumer tue ! le yoga non !^^ le sport de chambre non plus^^ et on peut le consommer sans modération, pas comme le chocolat VV)**

… puis il m'a dit, du ton qu'emploierait un ministre lors d'une remise de médaille, **(mouahaha j'imagine, j'imagine ! « Mon cher, blablabla, c'est avec une immense fierté que je blablabla ! »^^)**

« Harry, tu es mon pote et je t'aime bien, tu es quelqu'un de vraiment gentil et c'est rare. Alors je t'offre un petit moment de détente. Il faut que tu apprennes à ne pas te prendre la tête avec des choses sans importance et à te faire plaisir. **(^^ Il devrait devenir psy^^ bonjours, je m'occupe de votre bien être. Un petit pétard tous les jours et hop, happy world^^)**

J'ai pensé d'abord à refuser mais ça avait l'air tellement important pour lui que je n'ai pas osé. Après tout, rien ne m'obligeait à le fumer. **(C'est vrai !^^ le problème de Ryry c'est qu'il ne sait pas dire non. Je sais j'ai le même problème^^)**

**?!^^)** Et oui ! Qui l'eut cru ? Severus Snape est un nez exceptionnel **(sans mauvais jeux de mots en plus mouahaha !)**, en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être que la longueur de son appendice nasal aurait pu donner un indice. **(J'ai dis sans jeux de mots !^^)**

Une voix a pourtant réussi à me sortir de mon état de transe. **(Un sauveur du sauveur !^^ Severus !)**

« Et bien Monsieur Potter, toujours aussi friand de célébrité à ce que je vois… » **(Grrr ! pourrait être plus sympas le sauveur du sauveur !)**

En plus, il me regardait de haut pour bien me montrer qu'il me serait toujours supérieur. **(Il déprime vachement et personne ne voit rien ! il souffre atrocement ! je connais ce sentiment et ça nous bouffe de l'intérieur et si personne ne l'aide…)**

« Vous êtes dans une cellule de dégrisement. Sous le coup d'une accusation d'attentat à la pudeur **(merde ! mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ????)**

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous donne envie de connaître la suite…**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Prise de conscience

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : Dégrisement**

Auteur : Agathe

**Béta : Tania Sama**

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : Comédie romantique yaoi

* * *

-

**Chapitre 2 – Prise de conscience**

-

« Vous êtes sous le coup d'une inculpation d'attentat à la pudeur. Ce qui est passible d'une peine d'un an ferme de prison » me répète l'Auror Ryordan.

Bon. J'avais bien entendu la première fois, mais je ne comprends toujours pas et manifestement ça se voit, si j'en crois l'air encore plus sarcastique que d'habitude de mon cher professeur qui a trouvé le moyen d'être heureux. J'attends donc qu'il m'écrase de sa supériorité, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Et voilà !

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter, devons-nous déduire de votre air plus ahuri que d'habitude que vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qui vous vaut de vous être réveillé dans une cellule de dégrisement ? »

« En fait… je… pas tout… ».

« Si vous nous racontiez ce dont vous vous rappelez » me dit-il en levant son sourcil comme s'il étudiait une espèce particulièrement étrange.

Je suis à la fois étonné qu'il ait comprit ce que je voulais dire et profondément agacé par son air supérieur alors que tout est de sa faute.

« Vous m'avez énervé, je suis sorti dans le jardin, j'ai fumé un joint et après je me rappelle que j'ai voulu vous dire vos quatre vérités et puis… plus rien »

Snape échange avec l'Auror un regard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille.

« Un joint ? C'est bien cette chose moldue à base de haschisch ? » me demande l'Auror Ryordan d'un air désolé.

« Oui »

« Et bien entendu vous n'avez aucune idée de l'effet du haschisch sur un organisme sorcier ? » ajoute Snape qui a l'air de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Mais c'est surement une fausse impression parce que cet homme ne sait pas rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Pourquoi un joint aurait-il un effet différent sur un sorcier ?

« Comment voulez-vous que je sache ce genre de chose ? »

« Ho mais c'est très simple Monsieur Potter. Il vous aurait suffit d'étudier convenablement vos cours de potions. Vous auriez alors appris qu'il entre, en petite dose, dans la composition du Veritaserum parce que son effet couplé à celui de la magie lève toutes les inhibitions d'un sorcier qui ne peut plus s'empêcher de faire et de dire ce qu'il a envie. Vous sauriez aussi, qu'à très forte dose, il peut provoquer un coma ou faire sombrer dans la folie. Manifestement votre chance insolente vous a encore protégé puisque vous vous êtes réveillé et que vous ne semblez pas plus fou que d'habitude »

« Ha bon ? ». Je sais que ma réponse est stupide et que j'ai encore agi sans réfléchir. Mais comment voulez-vous lire tous ces paragraphes écrits tout petit ? Tout ça c'est la faute de ceux qui écrivent les manuels de potion. Ils n'ont qu'à écrire en gros ce qui est important.

« N'importe quel sorcier sait ça depuis son plus jeune âge et aucun d'entre eux n'aurait l'idée de consommer cette substance ». Et voilà, il faut que cet enfoiré me rappelle une fois de plus que je suis ignorant des us et coutumes sorciers.

Avant que j'ai pu réagir, il m'a saisi le poignet et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je peux débloquer vos souvenirs. Legimens… »

Je sens la présence de Snape dans mon esprit, comme pendant les cours d'occlumentie.

Il libère des images qui envahissent ma conscience.

-

Ho mon Dieu !

Je me vois me diriger vers lui comme une furie et lui planter mon doigt dans la poitrine sous les yeux ébahis des invités.

« Pourquoi vous êtes heureux ? Pourquoi vous faites ce dont vous avez envie et pas moi ? »

Hermione m'attrape le bras et essaye de me tirer hors de la pièce mais je la repousse violemment et je me replace face à Snape.

« Alors, répondez ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de faire ce que vous voulez ? » me dit-il en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

J'aime bien son expression, il est beau quand il fait ça. Et en plus, il a raison. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me libérer ? De faire ce que je veux ? J'éclate de rire.

« Vous savez quoi ? Vous avez raison ! Et d'abord je déteste ces vêtements, j'ai l'air d'un singe savant »

Je déboutonne ma robe et je la jette dans la foule des invités. Du coin de l'œil, je vois deux sorcières qui se battent pour la récupérer et ça me fait encore plus rire.

J'enlève ensuite ma chemise, mon pantalon, mon boxer et je me redresse fièrement, presqu'aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance, car j'ai gardé mes chaussettes. Il faut que je note dans un coin de ma mémoire de penser à enlever mes chaussettes avant mon pantalon parce que c'est parfaitement ridicule.

Je sens mes joues devenir de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que les images défilent dans ma tête.

Je vois l'air entre l'amusement et la stupéfaction sur le visage de Snape. Une succession de visages entre concupiscence et indignation. Et quelques filles qui gloussent en se mettant la main devant la bouche, alors que je parade devant mon professeur dont les joues sont légèrement teintées de rose. A cet instant, je me sens vraiment bien, libéré du poids du regard des autres… Jusqu'à ce que Snape enlève sa cape pour me la mettre sur les épaules et couvrir l'objet du délit (même si à ce moment là, je n'avais aucune conscience que c'était un délit !).

J'en profite pour me serrer contre lui et je me sens bien, protégé. Je ne veux plus sortir de ce nid confortable où le monde ne m'atteint plus.

Là encore mon vœu n'est pas exhaussé et des Aurors arrivent pour m'arracher aux bras de Snape. Je crie, je ne veux pas. J'entends la voix sèche de Snape.

« Laissez-le, je vous accompagne »

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour nous faire transplaner. Nous arrivons au Ministère et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me tenir debout. Snape me soulève comme si j'étais une plume et je me blottis contre son torse. Il m'installe sur un lit et je m'accroche, je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse. C'est grâce à lui si je suis libre…

Je suis content, le brouillard qui s'est levé depuis que j'ai quitté le jardin s'épaissit et plus rien.

Je sens Snape se retirer de mon esprit.

-

Je lui ai dit qu'il avait raison… Je l'ai trouvé beau…j'ai aimé être dans ses bras et je me suis mis tout nu devant tous ses invités. J'ai vraiment pété les plombs. Et le pire, c'est que si Snape a raison, ce dont je ne doute pas, j'avais vraiment envie de faire ça. La drogue ne m'a pas fait faire ou penser des choses que je ne voulais pas. Elle a simplement révélé mes envies profondes.

Je lève des yeux désespérés vers l'Auror Ryordan pour qu'il me dise que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve. Que je ne me suis pas baladé en tenue d'Adam, devant plus de deux cent personnes et surtout devant Severus Snape pour qui mon anatomie n'a plus aucun secret.

« Je suis désolé, Monsieur Potter. Vraiment désolé, mais vous allez devoir rester dans cette cellule jusqu'à votre procès dont l'issue, vu le nombre de témoins, est assurée ». Le ton de l'Auror Ryordan est sincère et je baisse la tête pour ne plus voir son regard compatissant. J'ai envie de demander si la sculpture est autorisée en prison mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe alors que je reste tête baissée et joues cramoisies jusqu'à ce que la voix sèche de Snape s'élève.

« J'accepte de prendre la responsabilité de Monsieur Potter »

Je relève la tête si brusquement qu'une de mes vertèbres craque.

« Aïe ! Quoi ? »

« Evidemment, vous ne savez pas non plus que les peines mineures peuvent être annulées sous réserve que la personne lésée accepte de prendre la responsabilité du fauteur de troubles ? » me demande Severus, alors que l'Auror Ryordan me regarde avec encore plus de pitié, si c'est possible.

Comment ça « fauteur de troubles » ? Faut pas exagérer non plus, j'ai pas commis un meurtre ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va être encore pire que passer un an en prison. Bon, au point où j'en suis, je ne peux pas me ridiculiser plus…

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? »

« Monsieur Snape, en tant que principal lésé, puisque c'est à sa réception que vous vous êtes heu… exhibé, peut demander d'être responsable de vous pendant la même durée que la peine de prison qui vous aurait été infligée. C'est-à-dire que pendant une année, il va diriger votre vie, prendre toutes les décisions vous concernant et vivre avec vous. Le pacte magique vous obligera à lui obéir car en cas de récidive, il serait condamné avec vous »

Les mots tournent dans ma tête. Un an à la merci de Snape ?

« Non, je refuse ! Je préfère la prison… »

« Malheureusement, Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Vous êtes le délinquant et Monsieur Snape peut exiger cette condamnation qui va être scellé par un pacte magique et enregistrée par le Ministère » me répond l'Auror Ryordan toujours aussi désolé.

Je croyais vraiment que j'avais déjà vécu le pire… Et bien j'avais tort. Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'idée saugrenue de fumer ce joint ? Tout est de la faute de Snape. L'existence de cet homme est uniquement justifiée par le besoin de pourrir la mienne. Je repousse très loin au fond de mon esprit la pernicieuse idée que je suis content qu'il veuille s'occuper de moi et que je ne dirais pas non au retour du sentiment de sécurité que j'ai découvert dans ses bras.

Ryordan se tourne vers Snape et demande d'un air solennel. « Souhaitez-vous prendre un délais de réflexion ? »

« Non. Vous pouvez procéder »

Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau que Snape hésite. Il a l'occasion d'avoir tout pouvoir sur moi et il ne va surement pas s'en priver. Je n'arrive plus à respirer, je panique.

« Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir une réduction de peine ? »

L'Auror Ryordan me fait un sourire pour la première fois. « Oui ».

C'est super, enfin une lueur d'espoir dans tout ce cauchemar.

« Si vous vous conduisez bien et que Monsieur Snape est d'accord »

Il m'a donné un faux espoir. Je sais bien que Snape ne sera jamais d'accord pour abréger mon calvaire. Je suis maudit. Je suis certain que c'est un coup de Voldemort. Il m'a lancé une malédiction avant de mourir pour être sur que je ne serais jamais heureux. Je pousse un énorme soupir.

« Vous m'envoyez à la mort… »

« Arrêtez d'être mélodramatique, Monsieur Potter. Vous allez voir que nous allons bien nous amuser » me répond Snape en signant le parchemin que Ryordan vient de faire apparaître.

Je le regarde avec des yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes. Snape vient de parler de s'amuser ? Avec moi ? Ho non ! Je vais souffrir encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

L'Auror me salue et me pose la main sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement avant de sortir de la pièce et de me laisser en tête à tête avec mon bourreau.

Au bout d'un moment qui me paraît durer une éternité, j'ose relever la tête pour croiser les yeux de mon ex-professeur et je suis surpris de ne trouver aucune animosité sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs, si profonds, sont presque… tendres.

Je dois encore être sous l'effet de la drogue.

« J'imagine que votre maison est importante pour vous. C'est pourquoi je vous propose que nous y résidions »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder avec reconnaissance. Ça me soulage de savoir que je ne vais pas vivre mon emprisonnement chez lui.

« Merci »

C'est à son tour de me regarder avec surprise. « De rien Monsieur Potter. Je sais que vous allez avoir du mal à y croire, mais je vous assure que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention à votre égard »

« En fait, je le sais. Si vous aviez vraiment de mauvaises intentions à mon égard, je serais mort. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que la cohabitation avec vous ne va pas me rendre fou. ». Je me sens obligé de lui avouer ce que je pense réellement. Sans doute un effet de ce pacte maudit.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur et j'approfondis ma pensée.

« Vous m'avez protégé un nombre incalculable de fois et sans vous, sans votre travail d'espion, je n'aurais jamais battu Voldemort. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi que vous n'aimez pas. C'est mon père. C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours désagréable. C'est pour vous venger que vous me pourrissez la vie ».

Il semble décontenancé et me fait un sourire. C'est très étrange. C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire et c'est très déstabilisant.

« Je ne vous ai jamais détesté, Monsieur Potter, ni pour vous ni à cause de votre père. Je devais juste jouer un rôle que je n'ai plus besoin de tenir grâce à vous. C'est moi qui aie une dette envers vous et je vais m'en acquitter en vous apprenant à être heureux. Si nous transplanions chez vous ? J'espère qu'il y aura une place pour installer un laboratoire de potions »

Je suis vraiment ému par ce qu'il vient de me dire et, bizarrement, j'ai très envie de connaître ce nouveau Snape. Je lui souris à mon tour et je lui prends la main tout en me concentrant sur mon salon.

« Ce sera inutile. J'ai déjà un laboratoire avec tous les équipements nécessaires »

Le monde devient flou alors que je contemple avec plaisir son air étonné à l'idée que j'ai un laboratoire de potions chez moi.

Et oui, Severus Snape, notre cohabitation risque de te procurer quelques surprises.

A suivre.

* * *

RAR sans adresses

**Adenoide** : Tu auras plus d'explication sur l'attitude d'Harry dans le prochain chapitre… Merci beaucoup pour le message et j'espère que tu aimes toujours !

**Ashyra** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! La tête de Riry ne s'améliore pas vraiment dans ce chapitre !

* * *

Le bonus de Tania

« Et bien, Monsieur Potter, devons-nous déduire de votre air plus ahuri que d'habitude que vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qui vous vaut de vous être réveillé dans une cellule de dégrisement ? » **(Toujours aussi charmant^^)**

« Vous m'avez énervé, je suis sorti dans le jardin, j'ai fumé un joint et après je me rappelle que j'ai voulu vous dire vos quatre vérités et puis… plus rien » **(je crains fort que ce soit le « plus rien » qui pose problème^^)**

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Pourquoi un joint aurait-il un effet différent. **(Par ce que si non y a plus d'histoire !^^)**

« Je peux débloquer vos souvenirs. Legimens… » **(Je crois que harry ne va pas aimer^^)**

Ho mon Dieu ! **(C'est ce que je craignais^^)**

J'aime bien son expression, il est beau quand il fait ça**. (Tient, tient ?! du désir ?^^)** Et en plus, il a raison. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de me libérer ? De faire ce que je veux ? J'éclate de rire. **(En effet, le joint a une drôle de réaction chez les sorcier^^)**

J'enlève ensuite ma chemise, mon pantalon, mon boxer et je me redresse fièrement, presqu'aussi nu que le jour de ma naissance, car j'ai gardé mes chaussettes. **(Sexy les chaussettes^^ du nudisme sorcier !!! c'est ça qui est interdit alors^^ mon dieux ! il y avait des photographes en plus VV)**

…alors que je parade devant mon professeur dont les joues sont légèrement teintées de rose. **(Oh merlin ! ce genre de scène c'est un de mes pire cauchemar ! être a poil devant une foule, mais lui c'est pire c'est une star mondialement connu !!!^^)**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça va être encore pire que passer un an en prison. **(Je pense de même !)** Bon, au point où j'en suis, je ne peux pas me ridiculiser plus… **(Pas sur)**

Les mots tournent dans ma tête. Un an à la merci de Snape ? **(Cauchemar ! pire que les retenues^^)**

« Non, je refuse ! Je préfère la prison… » **(Je m'en doutais^^) **

« Malheureusement, Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas refuser**. (Ça aurait été trop facile et il n'y aurait plus eu d'histoire^^)** Vous êtes le délinquant **(mouahaha ! lui le héros mondial du monde sorcier^^)**

« Arrêtez d'être mélodramatique, Monsieur Potter. Vous allez voir que nous allons bien nous amuser » **(c'est bien ce qui nous fait peur)**

C'est moi qui aie une dette envers vous et je vais m'en acquitter en vous apprenant à être heureux. **( ? Cette phrase a un double sens délicieux ^^)**

Je suis vraiment ému par ce qu'il vient de me dire et, bizarrement, j'ai très envie de connaître ce nouveau Snape. **(Je me faisais la même réflexion^^ c'est même probablement le « vrai » Severus d'ailleurs^^)**

* * *

Alors je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre en espérant que vous ayez envie de découvrir un peu plus le « vrai » Severus.


	3. Introspection

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : Dégrisement**

Auteur : Agathe

**Béta : Tania Sama**

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : Comédie romantique yaoi – rating T

* * *

-

**Chapitre 3 – Introspection**

-

J'ai une drôle d'impression, comme si j'étais dans une réalité parallèle où les choses sont à la fois normales et totalement surréalistes.

Je suis tranquillement installé dans mon salon en train de prendre une tasse de thé, excellent d'ailleurs, avec mon ancien et ténébreux professeur de potions. Mais cet homme m'est en fait inconnu alors que j'ai passé sept ans dans sa classe. Il n'a plus rien de la chauve souris des cachots qui prenait son pied à humilier les gryffondors et moi en particulier.

Il est vêtu à la moldue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise en soie tout aussi noire qui lui vont à la perfection. Ça me rassure de voir qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, comme sa couleur favorite.

Je remonte les yeux vers son visage et je ne peux que confirmer mes souvenirs de la soirée de lancement. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais attachés en catogan semblent plus épais et sont aussi brillants que la soie de sa chemise. C'est amusant de voir qu'ils sont exactement de la même couleur que les yeux profonds qui me fixent par-dessus le bord de la tasse qu'il a porté à ses lèvres. De belles lèvres, sans rictus ironique, qui brillent du thé qu'il vient de boire. Il prend sa serviette pour s'essuyer avec décontraction. En fait, toute son attitude est décontractée et il bouge ses lèvres fascinantes…

Oups ! Il me parle.

« Monsieur Potter ! Pourriez-vous m'accorder votre attention même si je comprends que vous soyez perplexe et que mon attitude vous occasionne quelques craintes ? »

« Heu… le *quelques* est sans doute un peu en dessous de la réalité. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez changé et je ne comprends pas plus pourquoi vous voulez vous occuper de moi au lieu de me laisser aller en prison. J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas des brimades aux élèves au point d'avoir envie d'en avoir un sous la main pour satisfaire vos pulsions sadiques »

Voilà ! Prends ça dans les dents. Non mais quand même, j'ai pas tué Voldemort pour me laisser faire par un parfumeur ! Même si c'est un ex Mangemort, Maitre en potions, créateur de parfum de génie et Maitre incontesté de la remarque sarcastique.

« Je pense que nous pouvons utiliser nos prénoms respectifs et nous tutoyer puisque nous allons passer plusieurs mois ensemble ? »

Et voilà. Cette sensation d'irréalité me reprend. Au lieu de se mettre en colère, il sourit et me propose de le tutoyer en me rappelant que nous allons vivre ensemble. Moi et Severus Snape. Severus Snape et moi. Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Pourquoi mon existence ne peut-elle être simple ?

Il me regarde bizarrement. Ha oui, il attend une réponse. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ?

« D'accord Severus ». C'est la première fois que je prononce son prénom à haute voix. C'est bizarre. Bizarre, mais pas désagréable, un peu comme le fourchelangue. Il sourit. J'espère qu'il ne sait pas à quoi je pense !

« Comme tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul, j'ai passé des années à te protéger de ton inconscience et de ta fâcheuse manie à te jeter sans réfléchir dans les ennuis. J'avais un rôle difficile à jouer. La moindre erreur signifiait une mort dans d'horribles souffrances et pour ne pas être découvert, je devais faire semblant de te détester et de favoriser les serpentards »

« Mais pourquoi avoir continué l'année dernière ? J'avais tué Voldemort, il n'y avait plus de raisons… »

Snape soupire et ses yeux laissent passer une pointe de tristesse. « Albus m'a demandé, dans le plus grand secret, de continuer à jouer mon rôle pour attraper les derniers mangemorts de haut rang qui nous avaient échappés. J'ai accepté uniquement pour protéger Draco… »

« Draco ? ». Qu'est-ce que le blondinet arrogant vient faire dans cette histoire. Bon, il me jette un regard que j'interprète sans aucune difficulté : si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre, tu aurais déjà la réponse.

« Je pense que Draco t'a dit qu'il était mon filleul puisque lorsqu'il a rejoint l'ordre du Phénix vous avez semblé devenir ami ? »

« Oui. Même s'il a plus travaillé avec Ron qu'avec moi »

« Et bien, connaissant Lucius, je savais qu'il ne trouverait pas le repos avant d'avoir châtié la trahison de son fils. C'est pourquoi j'ai continué à faire croire que ma sympathie allait aux Mangemorts. Jusqu'à ce que Lucius et Bellatrix, les deux pires fanatiques qu'il m'ait été donné de voir soient arrêtés. Après, j'ai enfin pu me libérer de toutes ces années de servitude et de mon rôle d'espion pour faire ce dont j'avais envie »

Son explication se tient. Comme d'habitude Dumbledore m'a caché plein de choses mais j'ai l'habitude d'être considéré comme un pion qu'on déplace sur un échiquier sans juger bon de lui donner les règles du jeu.

« J'ai cru que tu saurais faire la même chose. Mais ton esclandre d'hier soir m'a fait prendre conscience que c'était faux, et que, comme me l'avait dit Draco, tu étais incapable de dire non à tes amis et au Ministère. Au point de ne plus supporter la vie que tu mènes » reprend Severus.

Je reste bouche bée à l'idée que Draco et Severus aient parlé de moi. Je n'aurai pas parié la moindre mornille sur l'idée qu'ils pouvaient s'intéresser à mon avenir ! Mais je me demande bien comment Draco, que j'ai très peu vu depuis la fin de l'école, pouvait savoir comment je me sentais.

« Ma seule intention est de t'aider, Harry, mais pour cela il va falloir que nous discutions et que tu me fasses confiance pour découvrir qui tu es vraiment et ce que tu veux faire… »

Le Snape nouveau a vraiment de drôles d'idées, comme si la réponse à ces questions n'était pas évidente !

« Je suis Harry Potter, celui qui est né pour tuer Voldemort et dont l'existence n'a plus d'intérêt puisque c'est fait. Quant à ce que j'ai envie de faire, ça n'a aucune importance puisque je finirai de toute façon par faire ce que les autres attendent de moi. C'est comme ça que ma vie fonctionne depuis toujours ».

Il me regarde attentivement comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose. Il reste silencieux et je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise, comme un insecte observé au microscope.

« Harry, c'est vrai que tu es un sorcier hors du commun et que tu as eu le malheur de voir ta vie déterminée par une prophétie. Tu as vécu pendant onze ans chez des monstres qui t'ont fait croire que tu en étais un et tu as tout essayé pour qu'ils t'aiment sans savoir que c'était peine perdue. Tu as répondu à toutes leurs attentes, aussi inconvenantes soient-elles, sans te poser de questions, pour obtenir juste un peu d'affection. Ensuite, tu as intégré le monde sorcier et là, tu as appris que tu étais célèbre. Tu as enfin trouvé de l'affection et comme c'était ce que tu attendais depuis longtemps, tu t'es senti redevable. De peur de perdre cette affection, que tu ne pensais pas mériter, tu as continué à te comporter selon leurs attentes. A aucun moment tu n'as réalisé que c'était eux qui t'étaient redevables d'avoir sauvé leur existence alors que tu n'étais qu'un gamin. Parce que, Harry Potter, c'est le monde sorcier qui devrait aujourd'hui prendre soin de toi, pas le contraire ».

Il s'arrête de parler et me regarde intensément comme pour s'assurer que j'ai bien compris. J'en reviens pas que Snape pense ça. Pourtant, je sais que je ne peux pas mettre sa parole en doute. C'est bien une des rares personnes à ne m'avoir jamais menti. Mais qu'il m'estime à ce point, alors qu'il a passé sept ans à me rabaisser, c'est comme apprendre que le Joker est amoureux fou de Batman. Invraisemblable !

Mon incrédulité doit être évidente parce qu'il soupire et reprend son discours surréaliste.

« Tu as beaucoup souffert et tu as survécu sans jamais t'en attribuer le mérite. Tu as gommé ta propre existence au profit de celle des autres. Et tu as eu tort. Tu es un garçon exceptionnel, gentil, intelligent, plein d'humour et ce qui ne gâte rien, aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tu mérites d'être heureux et de penser à toi. Comme tu es manifestement incapable d'y arriver seul, puisque totalement incapable de résister aux vampires qui t'entourent, je vais t'aider. Il est bien évident que je nierai farouchement t'avoir fait tous ces compliments ».

Le sarcasme sur la fin de la phrase me fait penser que l'ancien Severus Snape n'a pas tout à fait disparu, mais son regard ne reflète aucune haine, juste de l'amusement. Son discours me fait l'effet d'une inhalation massive d'oxygène, je me sens euphorique parce que j'ai l'impression d'exister et surtout que quelqu'un m'apprécie vraiment. Je suis pitoyable. En même temps, est-ce qu'il ne m'offre pas une chance unique de me libérer des ces chaines qui me pèsent de plus en plus ?

Je sais qu'il a raison. Je ne suis pas stupide et je me rends bien compte que je n'ose pas refuser quoi que ce soit parce que j'ai peur que les gens ne m'aiment plus. C'est idiot mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Si pour une fois, je me laissais aller en m'en remettant à lui ? S'il était capable de m'apprendre à être heureux ? Il a bien réussi pour lui.

Je réalise brusquement qui si quelqu'un peut retirer ce poids sur ma poitrine qui m'étouffe petit à petit, c'est Severus Snape et lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux, je sais que les miens reflètent mon pathétique espoir.

« Comment allez-vous… vas-tu t'y prendre ? »

Son visage s'illumine et, à cet instant, je sais avec certitude qu'il a vraiment envie de m'aider. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ça ne fait aucun doute.

« Et bien, que penserais-tu de commencer par prendre une vraie semaine de vacances ? Une semaine pendant laquelle tu ne recevras aucune sollicitation et où tu pourras réfléchir tranquillement en ne faisant uniquement que ce dont tu as envie ».

Je le regarde avec plein d'étoiles dans les yeux. Je n'ai jamais connu ça et je crois que…

« C'est impossible ».

« Tu veux parier ? Je me charge de recevoir personnellement tous ceux qui auraient l'idée de venir te demander quelque chose ».

Il a pris le ton doucereux qu'il avait pendant les cours et je sens un immense sourire se former sur mon visage. J'avais oublié que c'était Snape, la terreur des cachots, qui proposait de me prendre en mains. Je ne me risquerais surement pas à parier avec lui parce qu'il est évident qu'il est capable de repousser le Ministre de la Magie en personne. Il a une telle prestance et une telle force rhétorique que personne ne peut lutter contre lui.

« Ce serait génial ».

« Et bien considère que c'est fait. Je te demande juste de me laisser parler en ton nom et de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, surtout si on essaye de te culpabiliser ».

Je sens qu'il jubile à l'idée de jouer ce rôle et comme moi je suis plus qu'heureux de cette initiative, je lui fais un signe de tête enthousiaste pour montrer mon accord.

-

-

Nous sommes tranquillement installés dans le salon en train de lire. Je découvre une sensation qui m'était inconnue jusqu'alors : se détendre dans un silence qui n'est pas synonyme de solitude.

Nous avons déjeuné dans une ambiance vraiment agréable en parlant de tout et de rien. Il faut dire que je m'étais particulièrement appliqué pour préparer un bon repas. J'avais envie d'impressionner Severus et j'ai réussi puisqu'il m'a fait un compliment, enfin un compliment à sa façon. « Je dois dire, Harry, que tu es très doué en cuisine. C'est dommage que cette habileté ne s'étende pas au domaine des potions ».

Je me sens tellement détendu que les lignes de mon livre se brouillent et que je commence à m'endormir.

Je suis tiré brusquement de mon état de somnolence par le rougeoiement de la cheminée, suivi d'un cri strident qui me perfore le cerveau et me fait violemment sursauter avec le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

« Haaaaarry ! Tu es vraiment irresponsable ! » hurle la voix d'Hermione alors qu'elle vient à peine de poser un pied dans la pièce.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que déjà elle se dirige vers moi comme une furie. Mais, avant que j'esquisse le moindre geste, je vois Severus qui se lève brusquement et s'interpose entre elle et moi.

« Mademoiselle Granger. Que nous vaut le plaisir de cette intrusion bruyante ? ». Son intonation est tellement sarcastique et glaciale qu'à la place d'Hermione je me serais ratatiné sur place.

Ce n'est pas son cas. Elle se redresse de toute sa hauteur pour faire face à l'homme ténébreux.

« Bonjour Professeur. Harry n'est pas venu au foyer pour faire le service à midi. A cause de son inconséquence, j'ai du m'en charger moi-même alors que j'avais d'autres choses importantes à faire. Il me doit une explication… et vite ! ». Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine et me fusille du regard.

Severus croise lui aussi les bras et la foudroie à son tour du regard. Et je dois dire que l'Oscar du regard qui tue est attribué, à l'unanimité du jury, à… Severus Snape.

« Harry ne vous doit absolument rien et je vous conseille de vous en souvenir à l'avenir. Bien que cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, je vous informe qu'il est en vacances pour une semaine et qu'aucune visite n'est souhaitée. Et bien sur, il ne répondra à aucune sollicitation, aussi aimable soit-elle ». Les mots sont détachés avec soin pour appuyer le message et le ton avoisine les températures sibériennes.

Hermione semble déstabilisée pendant un moment puis elle s'écarte d'un pas pour s'adresser à moi.

« Enfin, Harry, tu t'es engagé vis-à-vis des pensionnaires. Tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber alors que tu sais à quel point il est important qu'ils aient une vie réglée. Tu leur as fait une promesse… »

Je commence à me sentir mal. Elle a raison, même si j'ai accepté parce que je ne sais pas lui dire non, je me suis engagé et les jeunes du foyer ne doivent pas pâtir de mon égoïsme. Je lève les yeux sur Severus qui doit avoir compris ce qui me passe par la tête parce qu'il me fait un regard impérieux qui m'incite à ne pas l'ouvrir malgré mon malaise. Hermione a senti aussi qu'elle allait gagner car elle me regarde en souriant avec indulgence. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Severus se remette devant elle pour la toiser d'un regard qui a encore refroidi de quelques degrés.

« Mademoiselle Granger, je me demande ce qui n'était pas clair dans ce que je viens de vous dire. Pour les repas au foyer, nous allons faire en sorte qu'il n'y ait pas de problème pendant les vacances d'Harry. Maintenant je vous invite à vous retirer dans les meilleurs délais avant que je ne décide de vous aider à le faire ».

Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à prendre l'allure psychopathe sur le point de commettre un meurtre et de s'en réjouir. Severus est absolument magnifique et terrifiant et même si elle essaye de le cacher, je vois bien qu'Hermione n'en mène pas large.

« Et je peux savoir qui va le remplacer ? »

« Non ». La réponse est nette et précise et s'accompagne d'une pression dans le dos d'Hermione pour la diriger vers la cheminée.

« De plus, je vous préviens que je vais poser des protections pour empêcher toute intrusion non désirée par cheminette ou transplanage. Si vous tenez à votre intégrité corporelle, je vous invite à envoyer un hibou et à attendre une invitation avant de venir ».

Il continue à la pousser et un dernier « Mais, mais… » est étouffé dans un départ précipité.

Severus se frotte les mains tout en revenant vers le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant l'arrivée d'Hermione.

« Une bonne chose de faite » me dit-il avec un sourire que je qualifierai de sadique. « J'imagine que tu as besoin d'être rassuré sur le sort des jeunes du foyer et sur le fait qu'ils puissent survivre sans ta présence pendant une semaine ? »

Evidemment, dit comme ça, mon inquiétude devient légèrement ridicule, vu qu'ils ont tous survécu dans la rue pendant des années. Severus me fait son lever de sourcil ironique et je lui tire la langue. Je sais que ce n'est pas mature mais je m'en fous, je crois que je suis parti pour une régression des plus agréable.

« Je suis bien conscient qu'ils peuvent survivre sans moi, mais je me suis engagé et ça m'embête de les laisser tomber ».

Je sens que je rougis, je commence à comprendre ce que Severus a essayé de m'expliquer. Si je veux prendre ma vie en main, il faut que j'apprenne à faire mes choix et à ne plus incriminer les autres pour mon mal être. Ma première résolution est de prendre moi-même les décisions me concernant… Enfin, dés que j'aurais assez d'assurance. Il faut que je commence par travailler l'expression faciale Snapienne devant ma glace.

« Et c'est tout à ton honneur. Nous allons donc nous assurer qu'ils seront capable de se sustenter pendant ta semaine de vacances et nous en profiterons pour donner une première leçon à Miss je sais tout… »

Son regard de chat qui guette une souris me fait craindre le pire.

« C'est-à-dire ? ». Je lui fais confiance mais j'aime Hermione et je ne veux pas qu'il se moque d'elle.

« A ton avis, que veut dire *aider les autres* ? ».

Je n'aime pas cette attitude de Serpentard qui consiste à poser une question au lieu de donner une réponse. Je réfléchis toutefois pour répondre, après tout je suis un Gryffondor.

« C'est se mettre à leur disposition et faire ce qu'on peut pour les aider à résoudre leurs problèmes »

« Exactement. Et c'est très différent d'imposer son point de vue et de décider pour eux de ce qu'ils doivent faire ».

Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Je dois avoir l'air stupide avec la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés en réalisant que je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Hermione pouvait se tromper.

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Calimero : ça me fait plaisir de te retrouver sur cette histoire et j'espère que la suite ne t'a pas déçue ! A bientôt pour la suite…

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Il est vêtu à la moldue d'un jean noir et d'une chemise en soie tout aussi noire qui lui vont à la perfection**. (On ne change pas une couleur qui gagne^^)**

Oups ! Il me parle. **(Mouahaha ! les coups de foudre commencent comme ça^^)**

J'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas des brimades aux élèves au point d'avoir envie d'en avoir un sous la main pour satisfaire vos pulsions sadiques »** (tout dépend de quelles pulsions sadiques il s'agit^^)**

Moi et Severus Snape. Severus Snape et moi. **(Ha l'amour !^^) **Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Pourquoi mon existence ne peut-elle être simple ? **(Car tu es un aimant a problème^^)**

« Ma seule intention est de t'aider, Harry, mais pour cela il va falloir que nous discutions et que tu me fasses confiance pour découvrir qui tu es vraiment et ce que tu veux faire… »** (Il ferait presque peur sur le coup ! j'adore ce Severus !^^)**

Il est bien évident que je nierai farouchement t'avoir fait tous ces compliments ». **(Fallait s'en douter ! serpentard un jour, serpentard toujours^^)**

En même temps, est-ce qu'il ne m'offre pas une chance unique de me libérer des ces chaines qui me pèsent de plus en plus ? **(Si justement !^^ faut sauter sur…l'occasion^^)**

« Comment allez-vous… vas-tu t'y prendre ? » **(Humm…image mentale dépravé et pervers…bave !^^)**

« Tu veux parier ? Je me charge de recevoir personnellement tous ceux qui auraient l'idée de venir te demander quelque chose ». **(Mouahaha ! avec l'accueil digne d'un Snape)**

« Mademoiselle Granger. Que nous vaut le plaisir de cette intrusion bruyante ? ». Son intonation est tellement sarcastique et glaciale qu'à la place d'Hermione je me serais ratatiné sur place. **(^^ Son vaillant prince des ténèbres charmant^^)**

Il faut absolument que j'apprenne à prendre l'allure psychopathe sur le point de commettre un meurtre et de s'en réjouir.** (Moi aussi tiens ! *va chercher un calepin et un stylo pour prendre des notes*)**

Je sais que ce n'est pas mature mais je m'en fous, je crois que je suis parti pour une régression des plus agréable. **(C'est bien de rester gamin dans sa tête ! ça aide à ne pas devenir fou^^)**

* * *

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews qui sont un vrai bonheur et un merveilleux encouragement à continuer la publication de cette histoire !**

**A vendredi prochain pour la suite…**


	4. Sherlock Snape

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : Dégrisement**

Auteur : Agathe

**Béta : Tania Sama**

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : Comédie romantique yaoi – rating T

* * *

-

**Chapitre 4 – Sherlock Snape**

-

Alors que nous approchons du foyer, Severus reprend son air impassible qu'il abandonne désormais lorsque nous sommes tous les deux.

Nous marchons tranquillement dans le parc qui jouxte la résidence lorsqu'il s'arrête brusquement. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois une profonde stupéfaction se peindre sur ses traits alors qu'il fixe quelque chose sur ma droite. Je me retourne avec curiosité mais je ne vois rien, en dehors de Jack qui rêvasse sous son saule pleureur.

Je reviens à Severus pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passe mais son visage est redevenu impénétrable. Avant que je ne puisse poser la moindre question, il se dirige à grands pas vers Jack et se plante devant lui, le surplombant de toute son impressionnante hauteur.

Je le rejoins à toute allure. La seule explication à son comportement est qu'il sache que c'est Jack qui m'a donné le joint responsable de mon humiliation publique. Mais je ne vois pas comment il l'a appris puisque je suis le seul à le savoir et je me suis bien gardé de le dire à qui que ce soit.

« Bonjour Monsieur Blackbird » dit Severus sur un ton doucereux.

L'effet est fulgurant. Jack, habituellement la nonchalance incarnée, se relève à une vitesse surprenante pour se retrouver à bafouiller devant Severus. « Prof… Bonjour… Professeur Snape ».

J'ai du attraper un drôle de virus parce que je suis à nouveau totalement largué et je ne peux que les regarder à tour de rôle en essayant de trouver une explication rationnelle au fait que Jack et Severus se connaissent. J'ai beau chercher, rien ne vient…

« Jack, qu'est-ce qui… Severus ? ». Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas clair mais ils ont l'air de me comprendre quand même. Jack baisse la tête l'air gêné et Severus se fend de son plus beau sourire ironique.

« Harry, je te présente Jacobus Blackbird, dernier descendant d'une grande famille sorcière et le meilleure étudiant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ce petit génie a fini ses études à quinze ans avec un Optima dans toutes les matières. Puis, il a décidé que son statut de Sang Pur et le monde sorcier en général l'ennuyaient et il a disparu. Ce qui explique que tu ne l'ais jamais rencontré à Poudlard ».

Je suis encore plus perplexe. J'ai du mal à assimiler ce que Severus vient de me dire.

« Tu es un sorcier ? »

Jack me regarde bizarrement. « Oui. Mais je vais t'expliquer… »

« Pas maintenant » le coupe catégoriquement Severus. « Les explications risquent d'être longues. Tu viendras prendre le thé chez Harry et tu emmèneras mon filleul, ce qui m'évitera de m'énerver deux fois. Pour l'instant, j'ai une mission pour toi, je veux que tu remettes aux pensionnaires du foyer une somme qui leur permettra de se nourrir à l'extérieur pendant une semaine. Harry est en vacances et le self est fermé. Je te donne une lettre de créance qui te permettra de retirer la somme nécessaire sur mon compte à Gringotts ».

Un sourire satisfait s'épanouit sur le visage de Jack. « D'accord. C'est parfait ! »

Je comprends de moins en moins, qu'est-ce que vient faire Draco dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi Jack a-t-il l'air si content ?

« Tu connais Draco ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Severus intervient avant que j'ai pu finir ma question. « Draco et Jacobus sont copains comme cochons. Ils ont passé toute leur enfance ensemble à faire les quatre cents coups. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils nous aient concocté un bon petit plan de Serpentards qu'ils vont nous raconter en détail lors de leur visite. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons des choses urgentes à faire. A moins, bien sur, que tu ne souhaites voir tes jolies fesses s'étaler à la Une de tous les journaux ? »

« Hein ? »

« Il y avait toute la presse à ma soirée de lancement… »

Ho mon dieu ! Je sens mes joues virer au rouge tomate mais je crois que le fait qu'il ait qualifiées mes fesses de « jolies » y est aussi pour quelque chose.

Severus pose la main sur mon épaule pour transplaner sans que je n'émette la moindre objection.

-

-

Après être passés menacer convenablement les directeurs des journaux présents lors de ma performance et faire détruire les photos et les négatifs, nous sommes de retour au Manoir Black et Severus affiche un sourire particulièrement réjoui.

« Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite séance d'intimidation pour se mettre en forme. Bien. Tout se passe à la perfection. Nous ne devrions pas tarder à recevoir un hibou de Miss Granger nous demandant une entrevue.

« Un hibou ? Hermione ? ». Je n'ai jamais été un modèle d'éloquence mais depuis quelques temps, j'atteins des sommets d'incohérence.

« Miss Granger ne va pas apprécier notre façon de régler le problème des repas du midi et elle ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de nous le faire savoir. Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de lui donner sa première leçon ».

Le nouveau Severus est un mystère insondable. Non seulement il agit très bizarrement vis-à-vis de moi, mais voilà qu'il se prend pour Trelawney en prévoyant le futur. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi Hermione ne serait pas contente. Elle se plaint toujours de ne pas avoir assez de moyens pour prendre soin de ses pensionnaires et je suis certain qu'ils vont être vraiment contents de manger à l'extérieur pendant une semaine. Ils ne doivent pas avoir souvent l'occasion d'aller au restaurant.

Un hibou postal frappant avec insistance sur la vitre m'évite de me ridiculiser en me moquant du don de double vue de Severus. Il se lève avec un air de profonde satisfaction accroché au visage. « Et voilà ! »

Après avoir récupéré le parchemin en foudroyant du regard l'insolent volatile qui lui avait pincé la main, Severus s'assoit sur le fauteuil pour le lire tranquillement. Je me place derrière lui et je me penche au-dessus de son épaule pour lire, en notant au passage qu'il sent vraiment bon.

« Tu portes un de tes parfums ? ».

Il se retourne brusquement et nous nous retrouvons quasiment bouche contre bouche. Je devrais bondir d'horreur et pourtant je reste figé en attendant de lui un geste de plus. Mais il se recule légèrement avec pour seule trace visible de sa gêne une légère rougeur sur les joues. Il faut vraiment le connaître par cœur comme moi pour la remarquer.

« Je ne porte jamais de parfum, ça altèrerait mon odorat lorsque je crée une senteur ». Sa voix est un peu sèche mais je sais que c'est parce qu'il a été déstabilisé. D'ailleurs il retourne immédiatement à la lecture du parchemin qui tremble un peu entre ses mains.

Je fais de l'effet à Severus Snape et j'en suis bêtement heureux. C'est miraculeux quand on pense qu'il m'a vu tout nu, avec juste mes chaussettes. Le summum du ridicule. Si l'on devait nous comparer à des personnages imaginaires, je serais Blanche Neige, la gourde naïve et mal coiffée et lui la belle mère, dangereusement belle qui écrase tout de son aura ténébreuse. Dans la réalité, le pauvre blondinet insipide de prince charmant n'aurait vraiment aucune chance contre elle, Blanche Neige aurait été homosexuelle et elle aurait piqué la femme de son père. C'est donc avec un grand sourire que je me penche à nouveau au dessus de son épaule en inhalant son odeur qui est encore plus agréable depuis que je sais que c'est juste la sienne.

_Professeur Snape, Harry,_

_J'ai eu connaissance de votre visite au foyer ce matin et bien que, je ne doute aucunement de vos bonnes intentions, vos actions me posent quelques problèmes dont j'aimerais vous entretenir le plus rapidement possible._

_Votre dévouée_

_Hermione Granger._

« Elle a déjà appris qu'elle devait tempérer ses propos. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne maintenant la patience. Nous allons attendre deux bonnes heures avant de lui répondre ».

Je cherche désespérément une excuse pour rester contre Severus mais comme rien de vraiment crédible ne me vient à l'esprit. Je pousse un profond soupir et je me recule à regret.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Harry ? Tu as des remords vis-à-vis d'Hermione ? »

« Non »

« Alors quoi ? »

Je soupire à nouveau. Je ne me vois pas lui dire que j'ai très envie d'un câlin. C'est sur qu'il me découperait en rondelles pour m'incorporer à une de ses potions. A moins qu'il n'utilise un sort qui me fasse totalement disparaître de la surface de la terre sans que personne ne puisse jamais me retrouver…

« Arrête d'imaginer des stupidités et répond ! »

Ha. J'ai encore laissé passer mes émotions sur mon visage. Il n'a vraiment aucune patience et puis après tout, il a dit qu'il voulait me rendre heureux et que je devais faire ce dont j'avais envie. Tant pis pour lui, qu'il assume maintenant.

« J'ai envie d'un câlin… »

Je me sens dans la peau d'un anthropologue qui est en train d'assister en direct au rite de la fertilité d'une tribu primitive que l'on croyait disparue depuis longtemps. Une exclusivité mondiale se déroule sous mes yeux. Severus Snape, le redouté et redoutable maitre des potions, vient de perdre son légendaire self-control. Il est bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés dans une belle représentation de la stupidité. Je croise les bras et je me permets un petit sourire ironique qui a pour effet de le faire se ressaisir, il se recompose en une fraction de seconde son air habituel, se renfonce dans le fauteuil et écarte un bras.

Je vais m'asseoir contre lui mais je le sens se raidir. Je me recule légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Si c'est une torture pour toi, je peux m'en passer… »

« Heum… En fait, c'est plutôt que je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont il faut procéder pour faire un… heum… câlin… »

Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il est gêné, sa réponse m'apporte un grand soulagement et je me blottis à nouveau contre lui, tout en prenant son bras pour qu'il m'enlace étroitement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment non plus mais on va improviser ensemble »

Je le sens se détendre et je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette place. Je sens sa main qui caresse doucement mes cheveux et mes yeux se ferment, je crois que je ronronne avant de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil.

-

-

Je n'ai jamais connu un sommeil aussi calme et un réveil si doux, bien protégé dans un cocon chaleureux. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser que contrairement à ce dont j'étais certain, Severus ne m'a pas écarté dés que je me suis endormi. Je suis toujours confortablement installé sur lui et j'ai même posé un bras sur son ventre. Ces bruits apaisants qui me bercent et me rassurent sont en fait les battements de son cœur que j'entends parfaitement puisque j'ai installé ma tête sur sa poitrine. Un autre bruit familier se fait entendre de temps à autre, le bruit d'une page qui se tourne. Il doit être en train de dévorer avec ferveur un affreux et obscur grimoire de potion. Son bras m'entoure toujours et il me serre un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'il tourne une page.

Il n'y a vraiment que les Serpentards qui peuvent lire par plaisir un livre de potion. Tiens, d'ailleurs je me demande si Jack était à Serpentard… Probablement, puisque Draco est son grand copain. Tout à coup, une idée terrible atteint mon cerveau et je me redresse d'un bond en faisant voler le livre de Severus.

« Jack est un sorcier ! »

Severus qui a sursauté sous mon bond soudain et mon cri prend tout son temps pour ramasser son livre, sans doute pour se calmer. Puis il se retourne vers moi, totalement maitre de lui, en haussant son célèbre sourcil sarcastique.

« Je suis content de voir que cette information n'a mis qu'environ quatre heures pour atteindre ton cerveau ».

Je ne m'offusque même pas de ce constat ironique qui nécessite toutefois que j'approfondisse un peu ma pensée.

« Le joint ! Il connaissait l'effet… Il savait que je risquais de péter un plomb à ta soirée puisque Hermione en avait parlé devant lui ! »

C'est à mon tour de sursauter alors que Severus se lève d'un bond et que son visage reflète la plus profonde colère et que le pauvre livre rencontre le sol pour la deuxième fois.

« C'est Jacobus qui t'a donné ce joint ! L'infâme petit cancrelat, il a intérêt à avoir d'excellentes raisons à fournir parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Il t'a mis bêtement en danger et il va le regretter »

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas afficher la satisfaction que me procure l'instinct de protection de Severus. Je sais que c'est pas bien, mais je meurs d'envie d'assister à la confrontation avec Draco. Même si on est désormais amis, je ne me priverais pour rien au monde d'un bon savon made in Snape à son encontre, ce ne sera qu'un juste retour des choses pour toutes les fois où c'était moi la victime. Machinalement je ramasse le pauvre livre maltraité et je sens mes yeux sortir de mes orbites.

Le chien des Baskerville…

Snape lit le chien des Baskerville !

Un roman moldu !

« Tu lis les aventures de Sherlock Holmes ? »

Severus semble un instant décontenancé par ce changement de conversation qui le coupe dans une belle colère.

« Sherlock Holmes est un homme intéressant. Brillant et observateur, il fait jouer sa matière grise pour arriver à ses fins en n'hésitant pas à monter des plans machiavéliques dignes des Serpentards. Il a un sens de la déduction absolument fascinant ».

« Il te ressemble… Je pourrais être Watson ! Nous allons ensemble déjouer les plans de l'infâme Draco Moriarty qui veut ma perte ».

Je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer Watson, surtout que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. Sherlock ne s'intéresse qu'à une femme totalement inaccessible et je suis sur que c'est juste pour donner le change parce qu'en fait il est gay et amoureux de Watson.

« Il faudrait pour cela que tu sois médicomage et que j'apprécie la pipe » me dit-il d'un air particulièrement satisfait.

Le sujet devient glissant, il est préférable de revenir à nos moutons.

« Pourquoi Jack a-t-il fait ça ? »

« J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Il aurait pu participer à une farce montée par Draco mais il n'était même pas présent à ma soirée. Je ne le vois vraiment pas monter tout ce plan pour ne pas assister à son triomphe. Surtout que sa petite visite, pendant laquelle il a amené dans la conversation que tu n'étais pas heureux, ne devait pas être fortuite. Il nous manque forcément un élément. Je ne trouve aucune raison valable à cette histoire, et toi ? »

« Moi non plus. Mais ma vie prend une tournure tellement bizarre que je n'ai vraiment plus envie de me creuser la tête à chercher des explications. Finalement, peut-être que fumer ce joint a été la meilleure chose que j'ai faite depuis longtemps, alors à quoi bon expliquer ce qui est bien… »

Une drôle d'expression traverse les yeux de Severus et il s'empresse de changer de sujet.

« Bien. En attendant d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire, nous pourrions convier Miss Granger pour voir ce qu'elle a à nous reprocher ».

-

-

Nous discutons tranquillement, assis dans le salon, en attendant l'arrivée d'Hermione qui, selon Sherlock Snape, ne devrait pas prendre plus que quelques minutes après la réception de notre missive. Et, il a raison puisque le rougeoiement de la cheminée nous informe de son arrivée.

Elle se dirige immédiatement sur nous avec l'air de quelqu'un qui est prêt à en découdre. Severus la coupe dans son élan en s'adressant à elle avec courtoisie.

« Miss Granger. Quel plaisir de vous voir. Prenez un siège, je vous en prie ». Il lui désigne de la main une chaise placée face à nous et qui est beaucoup plus basse que les fauteuils sur lesquelles nous sommes installés. Il a créé une situation qui évoque un vassal venant demander audience à ses seigneurs. Je suppose que c'est une technique de déstabilisation serpentarde.

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi pour m'entretenir de la météo qui semblerait se tourner vers la pluie, ce qui est fort regrettable. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hermione bouillir et elle ne va pas tarder à attaquer, j'imagine que c'est ce que Severus attend.

« Professeur Snape. J'imagine que vous avez cru bien faire mais vous avez commis une grave erreur en donnant de l'argent aux pensionnaires. Vous auriez mieux agi en répondant aux demandes de fonds que je vous ai adressées à plusieurs reprises »

« Je suis profondément désolé que vous n'approuviez pas mes méthodes mais c'est vous qui avez souligné que l'absence d'Harry était gênante. J'ai simplement donné aux résidents de quoi se nourrir convenablement… Je ne vois pas quel problème cela pourrait poser ». Severus transpire l'innocence et quiconque ne le connaissant pas pourrait effectivement croire qu'il est prêt à se repentir même s'il ne voit pas bien où est le problème.

Le ton d'Hermione se radoucit pour lui apporter tous les éclaircissements nécessaires. « Voyez-vous, nous hébergeons des jeunes en difficulté et ils ne sont absolument pas capables de savoir ce qui est bon pour eux. Ils risquent de dépenser fort mal cet argent dans des choses futiles dont ils n'ont pas besoin »

« Ho ! Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir pensé à ça »

« Ce n'est rien professeur, vous savez j'ai dévoré tout un tas de bouquins écrits par d'éminents psychologues et sociologues avant de comprendre ce dont ces jeunes avaient besoin »

« Et donc… Ils n'ont pas besoin de se faire plaisir ? C'est vrai que c'est indécent pour des jeunes qui ont souffert de vouloir se faire plaisir »

« Oui… Enfin non… » Hermione est manifestement déstabilisée et ne sait plus quoi répondre.

« Ou alors peut-être savez-vous mieux qu'eux ce dont ils ont envie ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce dont ils ont envie mais je sais ce qu'il leur faut pour retrouver une place dans la société »

« Ha pardon. Je n'avais pas compris que vous vous occupiez de jeunes qui avaient une déficience mentale… »

« Mais non ! Ils sont parfaitement normaux ! »

« Ces jeunes gens en possession de tous leurs moyens ne sont donc pas capables de connaître leurs besoins ? »

Je vois qu'Hermione est totalement perdue mais il est clair qu'elle n'est pas encore capable de comprendre ce que Severus essaye de lui montrer. Je décide donc d'intervenir avant que l'échange ne dégénère.

« Hermione. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas reprendre l'argent que Severus leur a donné. Donc, ta démarche n'a pas de sens et avant de décider que c'était une erreur, tu ferais peut-être bien d'en parler avec eux et de voir comment ils ont utilisé cet argent »

Hermione me regarde comme si elle venait de me découvrir. Elle n'arrive pas à assimiler le fait que je viens de lui donner tort et de soutenir Severus. Elle me fait de la peine parce que je sens que la prise de conscience va être très difficile pour elle.

Avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour m'agonir de reproches, Severus la congédie d'un ton qui n'admet aucune contestation.

Je sais que c'est stupide, mais après son départ, je me sens mal. Mais cette fois je n'ai besoin que d'un regard pour que Severus m'ouvre les bras. Je crois qu'il prend lui aussi goût aux câlins !

Avant de m'installer confortablement, j'ai quand même une chose importante à lui dire.

« Tu devrais t'interroger sur ce bizarre instinct de protection que tu développes à mon égard depuis des années ».

A suivre

* * *

RAR sans adresse

**Altair de l'Aigle** : Nous te remercions toutes les deux, Tania et moi, pour tes compliments, en espérant que la suite te plaise autant.

**Calimero** : Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fais de Severus qui est sans doute mon personnage préféré et celui de Tania si on en croit ses commentaires! J'espère que la suite te plait toujours.

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

« Prof… Bonjour… Professeur Snape ». **(Quoi ?! ils se connaissent et apparemment jack était élève !!)**

« Harry, je te présente Jacobus Blackbird **(mouahaha le nom^^),**

Ce petit génie a fini ses études à quinze ans avec un Optima dans toutes les matières. **(Fichtre ! pas n'importe qui ! mais c'est bien un sorcier alors !!)**

Harry est en vacances et le self est fermé. Je te donne une lettre de créance qui te permettra de retirer la somme nécessaire sur mon compte à Gringotts ». **(J'adore quand Severus s'occupe de tout^^)**

Je comprends de moins en moins, qu'est-ce que vient faire Draco dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi Jack a-t-il l'air si content ? **(On est comme harry^^)**

« Il y avait toute la presse à ma soirée de lancement… »** (Merde ! vite allons cramer les photos !!)**

Je me place derrière lui et je me penche au-dessus de son épaule pour lire, en notant au passage qu'il sent vraiment bon. **(Bave !! veux épouser Severus !!!)**

Il se retourne brusquement et nous nous retrouvons quasiment bouche contre bouche. **(Le cœur en tambour, l'adrénaline dans les veines, les caleçons trop petits….^^ le Bisou !)**

« Je ne porte jamais de parfum, ça altèrerait mon odorat lorsque je crée un parfum ». **(Le veux !! c'est son parfum naturel !!)**

« Elle a déjà appris qu'elle devait tempérer ses propos. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne maintenant la patience. Nous allons attendre deux bonnes heures avant de lui répondre ». **(Mouahaha !!! je l'aime !!)**

Je soupire à nouveau. Je ne me vois pas lui dire que j'ai très envie d'un câlin. **(Moi aussi j'en veux !)**

il se recompose en une fraction de seconde son air habituel, se renfonce dans le fauteuil et écarte un bras. **(Trop classe Sev !)**

Je le sens se détendre et je ne veux plus jamais quitter cette place. Je sens sa main qui caresse doucement mes cheveux et mes yeux se ferment, je crois que je ronronne avant de sombrer doucement dans le sommeil. **(Trop mimi, touchant, chou, …. Soupir de bonheur !^^ mieux qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud !)**

« Je suis content de voir que cette information n'a mis qu'environ quatre heures pour atteindre ton cerveau ». **(Pas cool ! mais vrai !^^ heu moins puisqu'il dormait^^)**

« C'est Jacobus qui t'a donné ce joint ! L'infâme petit cancrelat, il a intérêt à avoir d'excellentes raisons à fournir parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Il t'a mis bêtement en danger et il va le regretter » **(je craque ! il est parfait ! s'inquiéter pour harry… !!^^)**

Le chien des Baskerville…** (J'adore ce bouquin !!! j'ai du le lire 50 fois au moins !)**

« Tu lis les aventures de Sherlock Holmes ? » **(Je vénère Sherlock Holmes !)**

« Il te ressemble… Je pourrais être Watson ! Nous allons ensemble déjouer les plans de l'infâme Draco Moriarty qui veut ma perte ». **(Mouahaha !! j'adore l'idée !^^)**

Je suis très enthousiaste à l'idée de jouer Watson, surtout que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux là. **(Moi aussi^^)**

« Et donc… Ils n'ont pas besoin de se faire plaisir ? C'est vrai que c'est indécent pour des jeunes qui ont souffert de vouloir se faire plaisir » **(outch ! prend ça Hermione !^^)**

« Ces jeunes gens en possession de tous leurs moyens ne sont donc pas capables de connaître leurs besoins ? » **(Bah si !^^ CQFD Severus c'est le plus fort^^)**

Mais cette fois je n'ai besoin que d'un regard pour que Severus m'ouvre les bras. Je crois qu'il prend lui aussi goût aux câlins ! **(Bave ! trop bien ! je l'ai dis ! Sev tout puissant ! Mieux que le chocolat !^^)**

* * *

A jeudi ou vendredi prochain pour la suite… Et encore merci pour vos encouragements !


	5. L'électron libre

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : Dégrisement**

Auteur : Agathe

**Béta : Tania Sama**

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : Comédie romantique yaoi – rating T

* * *

-

**Chapitre 5 – L'électron libre**

-

Je viens de vivre avec Severus Snape les quatre meilleurs jours de ma vie.

Nos journées se déroulent calmement, on prend nos repas en commun et on discute beaucoup. J'ai découvert un homme sensible qui a une connaissance étendue en matière d'art. Il connaît même parfaitement la culture moldue et il m'a promis de me faire visiter Rome. Je trépigne d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir cette ville magnifique avec Severus. Le reste du temps, je suis dans mon atelier et lui dans le laboratoire de potion à créer ses senteurs.

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre et en paix avec moi-même. Ce qui m'a permis de prendre enfin le temps de réfléchir sur ce que je voulais faire de ma vie.

Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'avais besoin de deux choses : la sculpture et Severus.

Tout le reste, je peux m'en passer.

C'est vraiment bizarre mais il m'est devenu aussi indispensable que l'oxygène pour vivre. Les sensations qui me traversent lorsque je suis en contact avec lui sont tout sauf chastes. Je veux aller plus loin avec lui, je veux qu'on soit un couple.

Seulement, voilà, je le connais assez pour savoir que même s'il ressent quelque chose pour moi, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, il n'est pas prêt à croire que ce qui me pousse vers lui est autre chose que de la gratitude pour m'aider à reprendre ma vie en main. Il a évidemment tort. Je sais que ce que je ressens pour lui est très différent de ce que je ressentirais pour un ami. Je n'ai pas envie de mettre ma langue dans la bouche de Ron et je ne fais aucun rêve érotique avec lui dans le premier rôle.

Je suis donc face à un énorme problème parce que je ne connais personne de plus buté que Snape. J'ai donc décidé d'utiliser mon autre passion pour lui faire comprendre que l'attirance que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre ne date pas d'hier et qu'il est parfaitement stupide de vouloir y résister. C'est lui qui m'a dit que je devais faire en sorte d'obtenir ce que je voulais et je vais suivre cet excellent conseil. Je crois qu'être amoureux de Severus Snape est le meilleur défi que je pouvais relever pour changer et enfin diriger ma vie.

Il y a déjà un moment que j'ai créé un sortilège qui me permet d'animer mes sculptures comme les peintures. La première scène que j'ai créée est une représentation de mes parents. Ma mère est assise sur une chaise et berce mon moi bébé dans ses bras alors que mon père est un peu en retrait et nous contemple avec amour. A chaque fois que je sens le chagrin s'abattre sur moi, je n'ai qu'à contempler cette scène pour retrouver ma sérénité.

Depuis que je vis avec Severus et que je me perds régulièrement dans le noir profond de ses yeux, j'ai découvert que mon loup, celui que j'avais rencontré avant la bataille finale et qui m'avait insufflé du courage, c'était lui sous sa forme animagus.

Quand on regarde ce noir pour la première fois, on a l'impression qu'il est insondable et qu'aucun sentiment n'y est perceptible, on pense voir la représentation parfaite du vide. Mais à force, on finit petit à petit par comprendre que c'est faux. Et après une longue observation d'un Severus de moins en moins sur ses gardes, j'ai découvert dans ses yeux la même chose que dans ceux de mon loup. Et je suis désormais certain que c'est de l'amour. Je suis donc en train de reconstituer la scène qui s'est gravée dans ma mémoire pour qu'il comprenne que c'est aussi ce qu'il y avait dans mes yeux à ce moment là.

C'est étrange de découvrir que le seul homme dont je ne cherchais pas à me faire apprécier était en fait celui que j'aimais.

Je suis assez satisfait de mon loup et de la forêt que j'ai pu reconstituer sans trop de problème, même si la légère brise qui agitait les arbres m'a donné du fil à retordre, mais j'ai un peu plus de mal à me représenter et surtout à faire passer sur mon visage les sentiments que je veux exprimer.

Complètement absorbé dans mes pensées, je mets quelques minutes pour réaliser que mon coucou enchanté est en train de hurler dans mes oreilles. Il est l'heure de rejoindre Severus dans le salon pour attendre les deux serpents sournois qui n'avaient donné aucune nouvelle après que Severus ait invité Jacobus lorsque nous l'avons rencontré au foyer. Il leur a donc envoyé un message légèrement plus impérieux pour les convoquer aujourd'hui à dix-sept heures pétantes. Vu le ton du message, je ne pense pas qu'ils prennent le risque d'arriver en retard et je pouffe d'anticipation. J'ai quand même hâte de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

-

-

Dés que les deux silhouettes sortent de la cheminée, je compose mon attitude impassible longtemps travaillée devant le miroir de ma chambre.

Deux regards se fixent sur moi et les yeux noisette de Jack se plissent.

« Il est contaminé par Severus » dit-il sur un ton dramatique à Draco.

« Je l'ai dit dés le début que c'était une mauvaise idée » répond le blond en soupirant.

« Arrêtez vos pitreries et venez immédiatement vous asseoir et nous expliquer vos manigances » les coupe Severus d'un ton sans appel.

Les deux complices obtempèrent en ayant la décence de paraître légèrement piteux.

« Bonjour Parrain, moi aussi je suis content de te voir » commence Draco qui arrête son persiflage au premier grognement de Severus et donne un coup de coude à Jack.

« Vas-y toi… »

Je croise les bras en prenant mon air le plus sévère, ce qui ne doit pas être très convainquant puisque Jack me fait un grand sourire moqueur mais il reprend très vite son sérieux lorsque ses yeux croisent ceux de Severus.

« Je vais faire bref… »

« C'est effectivement préférable » le coupe Severus et l'avertissement dans sa voix ne peut pas être ignoré.

Jack lève les yeux au ciel et reprend son récit. « J'ai quitté le monde sorcier pour entrer dans une université moldue et passer un master de management. Lorsque les catastrophes soi-disant naturelles ont commencé, j'ai immédiatement compris que c'était Voldemort et j'ai décidé de mettre mes amis à l'abri, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé dans ce squat que j'ai protégé magiquement. Lorsque nous avons rencontré Hermione, comme Harry avait tué Voldemort et qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, nous avons accepté de la suivre au foyer qui était quand même beaucoup plus confortable. Et puis, un jour, par hasard j'ai croisé Draco et sa moitié »

Je ne peux empêcher une exclamation étonnée à l'idée qu'une fille soit assez folle pour supporter « le Draco Malfoy ». Même Pansy a fini par reconnaître que c'était impossible lors de la soirée où elle a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Théodore Nott. Draco me lance un regard noir et Jack reprend son récit en me faisant un petit sourire complice.

« On a été prendre un verre ensemble et le nom d'Harry Potter est arrivé dans la discussion. J'ai dit que je te connaissais parce que tu venais servir les repas au foyer et là-dessus, je me suis retrouvé entrainé dans une machination… dont le seul but était de te rendre heureux. Je tiens à le préciser car même si mon petit ange arrive à obtenir ce qu'il veut de moi depuis qu'on est tout petit, je t'aime bien et je n'aurais jamais accepté de te faire du mal ».

« C'est pour ça que tu lui as donné un joint qui aurait pu le rendre fou » intervient Severus pas très aimablement.

« Arrêtes de dramatiser Severus. Tu sais très bien qu'un seul joint ne peut pas faire des dégâts si importants» intervient Draco avec agacement.

« Et dois-je te rappeler, mon cher Draco, que nous parlons d'Harry Potter qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde »

Draco pâlit considérablement sous le ton doucereux mais j'ai horreur qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là et je décide donc de rompre le combat d'œil noir qui s'est engagé entre Severus et son filleul.

« Je serais curieux de savoir, Draco, en quoi mon bonheur te concerne, toi ou ta fiancée, d'ailleurs… »

Draco se retourne vers moi et son air content de lui ne me dit rien qui vaille. « C'est surtout ma fiancée qui se préoccupe de toi mais elle va tout t'expliquer elle-même puisqu'elle ne devrait plus tarder. Elle finit les cours à 17H15 et elle m'a dit qu'elle venait tout de suite ».

Je sens bien qu'il jubile et qu'il y a quelque chose de louche dans cette histoire mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Je me tourne vers Severus qui d'un haussement d'épaule me fait comprendre qu'il faut attendre et que le mieux à faire est de prendre le thé. Je lui donne mon accord d'un mouvement de tête et je commence le service.

« C'est incroyable, ils se comprennent sans dire un mot » fait remarquer Jack à Draco.

« Oui, je vais me répéter, mais je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de les réunir » répond Draco.

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander des explications que la sonnette prévenant d'une arrivée par cheminette retentit.

« Ha, voilà ma fiancée » dit Draco en se retenant manifestement de rire et un regard vers Jack me montre qu'il est dans le même état.

Je me retourne vers l'entrée du petit salon prêt à tout.

Enfin, je croyais que j'étais prêt à tout.

Mais c'était faux.

Je n'étais pas prêt à ça.

C'est la voix de Severus qui me sort de l'état de stupeur profonde dans lequel je suis plongé.

« Voilà donc notre électron libre, notre chainon manquant. Je vous en prie, Monsieur Weasley, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que votre cerveau de parfait gryffondor a pu inventer, venez prendre une tasse de thé »

Je vois comme dans un brouillard Ron se diriger vers un fauteuil et Draco le saisir par le bras, l'attirer sur ses genoux et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Ron se redresse tout gêné. « Draco, tu es insupportable. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait prendre des précautions pour l'apprendre à Harry ! »

« Mais Harry est au courant, mon amour, c'est Jack qui lui a dit que ma fiancée arrivait… »

« Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit *une* fiancée, c'est Harry qui a interprété mes propos » s'indigne Jack.

« Ça suffit ! Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Ron tu as exactement cinq minutes pour m'expliquer ce qui se passe ! ». Je bouillonne de rage à l'idée que Ron a voulu se moquer de moi et comme toujours dans ces cas là, je sens que ma magie fait des siennes et que je vais perdre le contrôle.

Severus se lève rapidement et passe ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer sur le canapé où il s'assoit près de moi en continuant à me caresser le dos pour me calmer. Ron affiche un grand sourire d'imbécile heureux en contemplant la scène et il ferait mieux de s'expliquer avant que je m'énerve vraiment. Quoiqu'avec la chaleur de la main de Severus qui traverse ma chemise, je sens que je me ramollis. Il faut que je me reprenne.

« Alors ! J'attends ». Ma voix fait sursauter Ron qui regarde Draco comme pour chercher de l'assurance. Le blond lui prend la main et lui fait un sourire tendre. C'est bon, je peux mourir, j'ai vu Draco Malfoy sourire tendrement, rien de plus incroyable ne peut se produire.

« Harry… » commence Ron qui semble chercher par où il va commencer. « Quand nous sommes revenus à Poudlard pour notre septième année après que tu ais vaincu Voldemort, tout le monde avait changé. Neville était moins timide, il avait pris de l'assurance. Luna était moins rêveuse. Pansy était moins peste. Draco avait compris que les Sangs Purs n'étaient pas la panacée. Et même moi, j'avais compris que le monde n'était pas noir et blanc, qu'il y avait beaucoup de gris et qu'il fallait profiter du bonheur, quel qu'il soit, au moment où il se présentait. C'est comme ça que je ne suis pas posé de questions lorsque Draco m'a fait comprendre que je lui plaisais. Et j'ai bien fait puisque ça fait bientôt deux ans que nous sommes ensemble… »

« En fait, pour rétablir la vérité, c'est Ron qui m'a fait des avances éhontées » intervient Draco avec son air de peste satisfaite.

Ron se retourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne commence pas Draco. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus ! »

« Bien que charmantes, vos petites scènes conjugales ne nous intéressent pas. Reprenez, Monsieur Weasley, je vous prie ».

Bien dit Severus. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux non mais tu vas voir que tout à l'heure ils vont se donner des petits surnoms ridicules !

« Tout le monde avait changé. Sauf deux personnes. Toi et Hermione. Elle était restée bloquée sur sa certitude que le monde était noir ou blanc et que ses convictions acquises en tant que moldue étaient les bonnes. J'ai eu beau essayé de lui montrer qu'elle avait tort et que sa libération des elfes avait entrainé plusieurs suicides chez ceux qui s'étaient sentis abandonnés, il n'y avait rien à faire. Et toi, tu ne savais toujours pas dire non, tu voulais faire plaisir à tout le monde en oubliant tes propres besoins. Merde ! Tu avais délivré le monde sorcier du pire psychopathe de tous les temps, tu avais sacrifié ton adolescence, et tu n'allais pas être heureux. Ça me révoltait. Et c'est devenu encore pire après la fin de l'école, je te voyais dépérir entre les corvées d'Hermione et les réceptions imposées par le Ministère, alors que tu as toujours détesté ça »

Je suis étonné de voir que Ron avait compris dés Poudlard ce que moi je viens à peine de découvrir grâce à Severus. Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me rends compte qu'il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de m'en parler, mais je trouvais ça tellement normal, j'avais tellement besoin qu'on m'aime, que je n'ai rien compris. Je suis tout à coup très fier de Ron. Il a grandi, dépassé ses préjugés, alors que moi j'étais resté bloqué dans mon esprit de gamin mal dans sa peau. Comme quoi on peut être un sorcier puissant et un parfait imbécile.

Je lui fais un sourire resplendissant et je vois qu'il est soulagé. On se lève d'un même mouvement pour se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Harry, peu importe ce que tu fais, je resterais toujours ton ami »

« Mon meilleur ami… ». Je ne peux pas continuer parce que je sens qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Ron m'était vital. Je le rajoute à Severus et à la sculpture. Je réussis à refouler les larmes qui voulaient sortir en voyant la tête mécontente de Draco qui n'a pas l'air ravi que je sois dans les bras de son petit ami.

« Je crois que Draco n'apprécie pas notre câlin »

« Severus non plus » me répond-il dans un chuchotement. Je me retourne surpris pour découvrir qu'effectivement Severus est très renfrogné et je lâche Ron pour retourner m'asseoir à coté de lui.

« Tout ceci montre que vous avez finalement plus de bon sens que ce que je pensais mais cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez utilisé Jacobus pour donner un joint à Harry »

« Jacobus !!! » s'esclaffe Ron en montrant du doigt Jack qui n'en mène pas large. Son hilarité est contagieuse est je sens qu'un fou rire n'est pas loin.

Et voilà ! On se regarde et on éclate de rire. Comme au bon vieux temps du dortoir des gryffondors. On pleure, on se tient le ventre et dés que l'un se calme, il suffit qu'il regarde l'autre pour repartir de plus belle. C'est finalement la vue des trois serpentards, bras croisés sur la poitrine, qui nous regardent avec un sourcil levé, qui nous permet de retrouver notre calme et Ron reprend son récit.

« Et bien. Pour tout vous dire… »

« Oui Ron, explique à mon parrain comment tu as eu la brillante idée de le mêler à cette histoire ! » se moque Draco.

Je me demande comment Ron peut supporter cet énergumène. Mais lorsque je vois l'air contrit de Malfoy après qu'il ait été foudroyé par le regard d'un Ron tout rouge, je me dis qu'il doit avoir quelques tours en réserve pour le faire taire d'un seul regard. Il se retourne vers moi avec un air satisfait.

« J'avais aussi remarqué que la seule personne avec qui tu te comportais différemment était le professeur Snape. Tu n'hésitais pas à lui répondre et tu cherchais plus son admiration qu'à t'écraser devant lui et ses demandes. Il a été le seul, depuis toujours, à faire sortir le vrai Harry d'une seule remarque. Avec le temps et, je dois l'avouer, les éloges de Draco sur son merveilleux parrain, je me suis rendu compte qu'il se souciait vraiment de toi… Pas du sauveur ou du héros… juste de toi. Il cherchait toujours à te pousser pour que tu exprimes réellement ce que tu pensais et je ne parle évidemment pas du nombre incalculable de fois où il a sauvé tes fesses… »

Les derniers mots provoquent un ricanement ironique de Jack qui se prend trois regards noirs.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré Jack, nous avons parlé de toi et il m'a confirmé que tu ne respirais toujours pas la joie de vivre. Surtout quand tu croyais que personne ne te regardait. J'ai décidé de passer à l'action et nous avons TOUS LES TROIS, monter un plan pour vous rapprocher. Draco a été sonder son parrain pour voir s'il était prêt à t'aider et si ton sort le préoccupait réellement. Et une fois, qu'il nous a rapporté qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour toi, nous avons décidé de te forcer à exprimer ce que tu ressentais en te faisant fumer un joint avant la soirée de lancement de son parfum. Evidemment, nous n'avions pas prévus que tu irais jusqu'à faire un strip-tease… Mais bon, finalement, notre plan a plutôt bien fonctionné, non ? ».

Je reste bouche bée. Que Ron ait pu monter un plan aussi machiavélique me laisse sur les fesses. Et si j'en crois la lueur d'appréciation dans les yeux de Severus, lui aussi.

« Et bien Monsieur Weasley, je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour, mais vous avez agi comme un vrai Serpentard ». Draco se redresse comme si le compliment lui était adressé et Ron rougit.

« Merci Monsieur » répond-t-il simplement.

Oui, il a vraiment changé!

« Toutefois, puisque vous êtes tous les trois soucieux du bonheur d'Harry au point d'essayer de me manipuler, vous allez à votre tour prouver que vous êtes prêts à l'aider autrement qu'en l'obligeant à se ridiculiser en public ». Il a pris son ton breveté Professeur Snape et les trois autres n'en mènent pas large devant son regard noir qui les toise. Ils font tous les trois en même temps un signe de tête pour montrer leur accord.

« Bien. Vous allez donc tous investir dans le foyer de Miss Granger et nous allons apporter quelques modifications à son fonctionnement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne ce que veut dire aider les autres. Nous allons lui apprendre que pour aider un aveugle à traverser, il vaut mieux lui dire que le feu est vert plutôt que de lui prendre le bras (1) »

J'ai hâte de savoir quelle idée machiavélique a germé dans le cerveau de Severus et d'où il connaît les feux moldus ! Jack a l'air plutôt content et je pense qu'il a déjà compris où il voulait en venir. Draco est horrifié et Ron semble lui aussi partant mais je crois que c'est parce qu'il est prêt à tout pour m'aider.

Je me sens vraiment heureux entre mon meilleur ami, mes amis et mon bientôt amant.

A suivre

(1) Merci à Noweria pour l'image !

* * *

RAR sans adresses :

Brigitte : Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que Severus est toujours craquant! Et oui, même en Sherlock.

Calimero : J'espère que l'entretien ne t'a pas déçue… Tania et moi te remercions pour tes encouragements!

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

Et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que j'avais besoin de deux choses : la sculpture et Severus. **(Bon choix !^^)**

C'est vraiment bizarre mais il m'est devenu aussi indispensable que l'oxygène pour vivre. Les sensations qui me traversent lorsque je suis en contact avec lui sont toutes sauf chastes. Je veux aller plus loin avec lui, je veux qu'on soit un couple. **(kya ! trop chou ! harry est tombé amoureux de Severus !^^ reste plus qu'a savoir ce qu'il en est de Severus et hop, l'amour fou^^)**

… j'ai découvert que mon loup, celui que j'avais rencontré avant la bataille finale et qui m'avait insufflé du courage, c'était lui sous sa forme animagus. **(Lol, comme quoi ! il avait eu un sacré coup de foudre et qu'ils sont destiné à être ensembles !)**

Dés que les deux silhouettes sortent de la cheminée, je compose mon attitude impassible longtemps travaillée devant le miroir de ma chambre.** (Lol ! il faut au moins ça pour être le digne compagnon de Severus rogue^^)**

Je croise les bras en prenant mon air le plus sévère, ce qui ne doit pas être très convainquant puisque Jack me fait un grand sourire moqueur** (Hey ! pas cool ! c'est lui la victime et il s'est entraîné pour sa prestation de « je suis très en colère contre vous, racontez moi tout !! » )**

« Arrêtes de dramatiser Severus. **(Comment qu'il lui parle lui ! il a pas peur de mourir ! ^^)**Tu sais très bien qu'un seul joint ne peut pas faire des dégâts si importants».

« Et dois-je te rappeler, mon cher Draco, que nous parlons d'Harry Potter qui ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde »** (Severus : 1 autres : 0)**

« Ha, voilà ma fiancée » dit Draco en se retenant manifestement de rire et un regard vers Jack me montre qu'il est dans le même état.** (Ça doit être très étonnant !)**

« Voilà donc notre électron libre, notre chainon manquant. Je vous en prie, Monsieur Weasley, (**O.O !!! Ron ! Mais roh !! Le petit cachottier !^^)**

Je vois comme dans un brouillard Ron se diriger vers un fauteuil et Draco le saisir par le bras, l'attirer sur ses genoux et l'embrasser sauvagement. **(Bave !!! mimi ! bon traumatisant pour harry mais mimi !!)**

Severus se lève rapidement et passe ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer sur le canapé où il s'assoit près de moi en continuant à me caresser le dos pour me calmer. **(bavouille ! c'est méga trop chou ! ça avance pas mal leur relation**^^)

Quoiqu'avec la chaleur de la main de Severus qui traverse ma chemise, je sens que je me ramollis. Il faut que je me reprenne.** (Ramollir avec Severus ? pas possible, l'inverse en revanche…^^)**

« En fait, pour rétablir la vérité, c'est Ron qui m'a fait des avances éhontées » intervient Draco. **(Lol ! du drago tout craché ! c'est jamais lui ^^)**

« Mon meilleur ami… ». Je ne peux pas continuer parce que je sens qu'une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point Ron m'était vital. Je le rajoute à Severus et à la sculpture. **(Un moment très fort émotionnellement ! je suis toute émue pour le coup !)** Je réussis à refouler les larmes qui voulaient sortir en voyant la tête mécontente de Draco qui n'a pas l'air ravi que je sois dans les bras de son petit ami. **(Heu…oups c'est vrai^^)**

« Jacobus !!! » s'esclaffe Ron en montrant Jack qui n'en mène pas large du doigt. Son hilarité est contagieuse est je sens qu'un fou rire n'est pas loin. **(Mouahaha ! moi je me marre déjà ! mais quel nom quand même^^)**

Il se retourne vers moi avec un air satisfait. **(Lol ! Ron sait y faire pour mater les dragons malfoy récalcitrants ! C'est dans le sang Weasley que coule la maîtrise des dragons !^^)**

». Draco se redresse comme si le compliment lui était adressé et Ron rougit. **(Lol, un long et dur enseignement de sa part… oui, bien sur double sens^^)**

Nous allons lui apprendre que pour aider un aveugle à traverser, il vaut mieux lui dire que le feu est vert plutôt que de lui prendre le bras (1) » **(cette phrase me dit quelque chose mais quoi…)**

(1) Merci à Noweria pour l'image ! **(Je me disais aussi que ça ressemblait à du Noweria mouahaha)**

* * *

**A jeudi ou vendredi prochain pour la suite…**


	6. Prise de pouvoir

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : Dégrisement**

Auteur : Agathe

**Béta : Tania Sama**

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : Comédie romantique yaoi – rating T

* * *

-

**Chapitre 6 – Prise de pouvoir**

-

Cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pratiquement pas vu Sev et ça me déprime profondément.

En plus, ma sculpture n'a pas eu l'effet escompté.

Il a été surpris que j'aie compris que c'était lui parce qu'il n'y avait qu'Albus qui connaissait sa forme Animagus. Il l'a regardée bizarrement et il l'a trouvée magnifique mais il ne m'a pas fait d'avances pour autant et je suis extrêmement déçu. J'en viens même à penser que finalement je suis moins important pour lui que je ne l'espérais.

Il est sans arrêt au Ministère avec Jack pour monter leur opération « sauver les jeunes du foyer ». C'est du n'importe quoi. Ils ne sont pas si malheureux que ça ces jeunes et Jacobus est beaucoup trop séduisant. Je n'aime pas qu'ils soient sans arrêt ensemble. Ça m'énerve.

Je me suis habitué depuis trois semaines à avoir toujours Severus près de moi pour répondre à tous mes besoins et je ne peux plus m'en passer. Je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'ai appris depuis peu que l'égoïsme est bon, pour peu qu'on le pratique à petites doses. Et j'ai décidé que tout égoïsme de ma part concernant Severus est parfaitement convenable. Je suis donc parfaitement en droit de faire mon Serpentard pour faire admettre à cet obstiné qu'il doit se préoccuper plus de moi. Je compte bien, pour y parvenir, développer quelques arguments qu'il va avoir du mal à réfuter.

Il vient d'arriver. Je me pelotonne dans le grand fauteuil qui me fait paraitre plus petit et plus frêle que je ne le suis réellement puis, dés qu'il est à portée d'oreille, je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Aucune réaction… Il n'a pas dû entendre… Je recommence donc un soupir digne de la dame aux camélias et je me perds dans la contemplation méditative du vide. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une haute silhouette sombre se plante, bras croisés, devant moi, m'obligeant à me casser le cou pour tomber sur le visage ironique d'un Severus qui semble amusé. Saleté de Serpentard en chef.

Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il trouve amusant dans la vision d'un jeune homme désespéré et au bord du suicide, à cause de lui en plus!

En fait, il n'en a rien à faire de moi, tout ça c'était du cinéma. Il lève son sourcil ironique et là j'ai envie de l'atomiser.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu trouves amusant dans le fait de ne pas tenir tes engagements? ». Mon ton est aussi acide qu'une pomme verte. Parfait.

Et bien sur, ça n'a aucun effet sur lui, le chacal. Il se penche simplement vers moi en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et sa bouche se rapproche doucement de mon oreille. Son souffle sur la peau sensible de mon lobe fait se dresser tous les poils de ma nuque.

« Quels engagements, Harry? » me susurre-t-il.

Sa voix légèrement rauque envoie des milliers de petites épingles dans toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses qui se mettent à picoter joyeusement sous ma peau.

C'est vrai ça, quels engagements ? Je secoue la tête pour me débarrasser de son influence pernicieuse et retrouver le fil de mes récriminations.

« Tu devais t'occuper de mon bonheur »

« C'est ce que je fais, Harry ».

Pourquoi mon prénom dans sa bouche agit-il comme un aphrodisiaque? Ha oui, parce qu'il en profite pour souffler sur mon oreille et que je suis parcouru de délicieux frissons.

« Non ! Tu passes tout ton temps avec Jack ! Il faut peut-être que je me fasse faire des piercings pour que tu t'intéresses à moi… »

Je me rends parfaitement compte que je n'ai aucun droit de lui faire une scène mais son rapprochement avec Jack m'énerve… En plus, ce crétin est un surdoué, je te parie qu'il est excellent en potion. Evidemment, je ne peux pas lutter contre un garçon parfait comme lui.

C'est la main de Severus qui attrape mon menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux qui me tire de mes pensées moroses.

« Serais-tu jaloux, Harry ? »

Il a recommencé le truc avec sa voix. Jaloux ? Je dois avouer que…

« Oui »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de l'être. J'aime bien Jacobus mais il y a des choses que je n'ai envie de faire qu'avec toi, même quand tu fais ton sale gosse borné qui s'imagine tout un tas de scénarios catastrophes parce qu'il n'a aucune confiance en lui… »

Ho mon dieu, il rapproche son visage, il ne va pas… Tout mon corps se tend dans une attente insupportable, ses yeux ne quittent pas les miens et son regard est brûlant. Oui, il a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, je ferme les yeux de bonheur mais j'ai à peine le temps de le sentir qu'il s'est déjà reculé. Je passe la langue sur mes lèvres. Non, non, j'en veux plus. J'ouvre les yeux et il me regarde comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement mais j'avance mon visage vers lui pour lui faire comprendre que je veux recommencer. Apparemment ça suffit, il reprend mes lèvres, les mordille légèrement et approfondit le baiser.

Je frissonne, si j'avais su auparavant quel plaisir c'était d'embrasser Severus Snape, je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps. Tant qu'il reste là, à m'entourer de ses bras, à m'envoyer plein de sensations dans le bas des reins en possédant ma bouche, je crois que je suis capable d'affronter n'importe quoi.

Il rompt le baiser à mon grand regret et m'attire dans ses bras.

« J'ai réfléchi à ta question et maintenant je connais la réponse »

Je suis perdu dans un cocon de bonheur et j'ai du mal à revenir dans la réalité.

« Quelle question ? »

« Pourquoi j'avais ce besoin de te protéger… »

Je reprends vite mes esprits. La réponse à cette question m'angoisse, je sens que ce qu'il va me dire maintenant va conditionner le reste de ma vie et j'ai peur. Je prends tout mon courage de gryffondor à deux mains pour le regarder et lui faire signe que je l'écoute attentivement. Je ne peux pas parler, j'ai la gorge serrée. Il me caresse tendrement la joue pour me rassurer avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je l'ai compris à l'instant même où j'ai vu ta sculpture. Le loup en moi t'a choisi comme compagnon, il a réalisé bien avant moi que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ton père et que tu étais un garçon à la fois magnifique et adorable. Il n'a pas, comme moi, cherché toutes les raisons qui rendraient une histoire entre nous impossible. Il s'est contenté de suivre son instinct qui lui disait que tu étais une catastrophe ambulante et qu'il fallait te surveiller comme le lait sur le feu ».

Il s'arrête pour me regarder et me sourire. Je pense qu'il veut vérifier que j'ai bien compris ce qu'il voulait me dire et que je ne prends pas mal ses propos. Pour l'instant, mon esprit est fixé sur le fait que je suis absolument d'accord avec son loup pour être son compagnon. Je lui fais donc un magnifique sourire pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Draco m'a vraiment inquiété lorsqu'il est venu me voir. J'avais su que tu avais pris une année sabbatique et je pensais vraiment que tu avais enfin appris à vivre pour toi. Je m'étais résigné à l'idée que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi. Après ta petite exhibition qui aurait été fort plaisante s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde autour de nous, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Et maintenant, après ces trois merveilleuses semaines de vie commune, mon loup et moi ne pouvons plus nous passer de toi. Je sais que c'est invraisemblable mais c'est un fait incontestable ».

Mon cœur bat tellement fort qu'il pourrait bien sortir de ma poitrine. Severus vient de me faire une magnifique déclaration. Evidemment, à sa façon. Mais une déclaration quand même. Je réalise brusquement qu'il est anxieux. C'est vrai qu'il attend une réponse.

« Je ne veux plus jamais quitter ton loup… et toi non plus… »

Il me sourit et je suis fasciné comme à chaque fois. Ses sourires sont tellement rares qu'ils sont aussi précieux que le plus pur diamant. Je m'empresse de recouvrir ses lèvres si attirantes des miennes.

De caresse en caresse, il me prend dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans sa chambre et je suis bien décidé à lui refaire un effeuillage langoureux en privé et sans chaussettes.

-

-

Je viens de passer une nuit merveilleuse. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que j'ai fait l'amour avec Severus. C'était magique. Un plaisir bien au-delà des mots. Je m'en doutais déjà, mais maintenant je sais avec la plus absolue certitude que j'aime cet homme et que je veux passer toute ma vie à ses cotés.

C'est l'arrivée bruyante de Ron qui me fait réaliser que ça doit bien faire une demie heure que je touille mon bol de café et qu'il est complètement froid.

« Salut mec. Est-ce que l'air extatique qui orne ton visage est provoqué par ma visite ? »

« J'ai fait l'amour avec Severus, Ron ! »

Je suis tellement excité qu'il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un mais après avoir laissé sortir mon aveu, je me demande avec inquiétude s'il va bien le prendre. Son sourire me rassure tout de suite.

« Je savais que vous finiriez ensemble. Et ? »

« Si j'avais su ce que c'était avant d'affronter Voldemort, je pense que j'aurais beaucoup plus hésité à aller bêtement risquer ma vie. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que c'était que d'aimer quelqu'un à la folie et de s'unir à cette personne, c'est… »

« Indescriptible » me dit-il en affichant à son tour un air stupide.

« Tu aimes vraiment Draco ? »

« Ho oui. Plus que ma vie, mais il ne faut surtout pas lui dire. Il est déjà assez vaniteux comme ça ». Il me fait un grand clin d'œil complice.

« Si tu me racontais comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble, parce que je n'ai vraiment rien vu. J'avais vraiment l'impression que vous vous détestiez toujours et que vous ne ratiez aucune occasion de vous faire des crasses »

« C'était le cas. Même si nous avions changé, nous devions entretenir la rivalité Gryffondor / Serpentards, c'était une façon de nous dire que tout était normal quand on est revenu pour notre septième année. Mais en fait, dés que nous pouvions nous retrouver seuls, nos combats étaient beaucoup plus passionnels que guerriers ».

« Mais comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ? »

« Tu te rappelles que nous nous entrainions beaucoup ensemble. Et au fur et à mesure des séances d'entrainement, j'ai vu se révéler le vrai Draco qui est très loin du petit con méprisant qu'il nous a servi pendant des années. Si tu ajoutes à ça qu'il a un physique à damner un saint, tu comprendras aisément comment j'ai succombé. Tu sais à quel point je suis maladroit. Et bien, un soir à la fin d'un de nos entrainements, je suis malencontreusement tombé sur lui et mes lèvres ont, tout aussi malencontreusement, rencontrées les siennes. Depuis elles ne veulent plus se quitter ».

Je suis soufflé. « Mais alors, c'est vrai que c'est toi qui lui a fait des avances ! »

« Absolument pas. J'ai juste été victime d'un petit accident qui a accéléré les choses » me répond-il d'un ton parfaitement outré.

J'éclate de rire. Ron s'est transformé en vrai Serpentard. Je me demande si ça va m'arriver à moi aussi.

En parlant de Serpentard, Severus entre dans la cuisine et il se dirige vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je suis bêtement content qu'il affiche notre liaison devant Ron, ça veut dire qu'il en est fier, qu'il ne veut pas se cacher.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

Ha oui, c'est vrai que nous devons aller à la réunion de prise de pouvoir du foyer. J'ai quand même des doutes sur ce que nous allons faire.

« Vous êtes surs… »

« Harry, on en a déjà parlé des dizaines de fois. Il faut un électrochoc à Miss Granger pour qu'elle réalise qu'elle doit changer d'attitude. Il faut qu'elle apprenne une bonne fois pour toute que les livres ont parfois tort et qu'il faut tenir compte de l'avis des autres, surtout si on affirme vouloir les aider ».

Je me tourne vers Ron pour avoir son avis. « Severus a raison, Harry. Hermione est enfermée dans un schéma de pensée qu'elle ne quittera pas si on ne la secoue pas. Jack pense qu'elle fait un énorme complexe d'infériorité. Elle a tellement souffert d'avoir des parents moldus et de se sentir inférieure aux sorciers de naissance qu'elle a compensé en voulant être la première partout. Elle veut qu'on l'admire pour ces actions, qu'une née-moldue soit reconnue comme la meilleure sorcière au monde. Elle est pleine de bonnes intentions mais elle s'est perdue en route. Crois moi, j'ai essayé plus d'une fois de lui faire entendre raison mais il n'y a rien à faire ».

« Il me semblait bien que M. Blackbird développait un grand intérêt pour Miss Granger. Ce que vous venez de dire m'en apporte la confirmation. Il n'aurait pas pris la peine de réfléchir autant sur une personne qui lui serait indifférente ».

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Est-ce que Severus est en train d'insinuer que Jack en pince pour Hermione ? Si j'en crois le regard narquois qu'il m'adresse, dans le genre « tu vois que tu es un idiot d'être jaloux », je pense que oui.

« Je crois qu'il est assez intéressé. Enfin si j'en crois les bribes de conversation que j'ai entendu entre Draco et lui » confirme Ron.

Je n'ai pas le temps de revenir de mon étonnement que Severus nous a déjà poussés devant la cheminée.

-

-

Jack et Draco nous ont rejoints dans la salle de réunion et nous attendons Hermione de pied ferme. Chacun connaît son rôle et c'est Severus qui doit prendre la parole en premier.

Hermione entre avec raideur et tout dans son attitude montre qu'elle s'est préparée au combat. Elle nous salue d'un signe de tête avec un sourire en plus pour Ron et moi.

Que le show commence…

« Miss Granger, merci d'être venue. Je suppose que vous avez reçu les papiers du Ministère indiquant qu'une association a été créée pour diriger le foyer, ainsi que différents autres projets dont un orphelinat pour les enfants sorciers qui ont perdu leurs parents pendant la guerre. Vous savez aussi qu'en tant que donateurs, nous sommes les membres du Conseil d'administration et que nous prendrons toutes les décisions concernant ces foyers »

« Ce foyer était mon idée et je doute que vous puissiez vous passer de moi pour le gérer. Je ne vois personne ici qui ait une quelconque expérience dans ce domaine »

Severus la toise froidement avant de reprendre la parole sans tenir compte de son intervention.

« Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que nous avons élu Harry en tant que Président, ce qui est normal puisque c'est lui qui a versé la plus grosse contribution financière à ce projet. C'est donc lui qui va nommer le Directeur du foyer, Harry… »

Hermione se tourne vers moi tout sourire. La pauvre, elle croit que je suis toujours sous sa coupe et que je vais la nommer, ce qui n'est évidemment pas prévu dans le plan.

« Merci Severus. Et bien, après avoir attentivement examiné les différentes possibilités, je pense que Jacobus Blackbird est le candidat qui présente les meilleures références. Non seulement, il est sorcier et a obtenu ses aspics à quinze ans avec un optima dans toutes les matières, mais en plus il a vécu dans le monde moldu et, à vingt ans, il est titulaire d'un master de management. Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié que lui »

Hermione est devenu plus blanche que la neige. « Mais qui est ce Jacobus Blackbird ? D'où sort-il ? Il ne connaît absolument pas le foyer ni les jeunes qui y sont hébergés, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait prendre les bonnes décisions pour eux ! »

« C'est moi » dit Jack d'une voix toute timide. Hermione le regarde comme s'il était Dark Vador en train de lui annoncer qu'il est son père. Un mélange de haine, d'exaspération et d'admiration.

« Tu es un sorcier ? »

« Oui »

« Tu as obtenu tes aspics à quinze ans avec un otpima dans toutes les matières ? »

« Oui, mais tu sais, j'aurais aimé avoir à l'époque quelqu'un d'aussi doué que toi pour m'apporter un vrai défi intellectuel ».

Je trouve que Jack y va un peu fort dans la flagornerie même s'il était convenu qu'il devait jouer le gentil. Pourtant, je vois Hermione se mettre à rougir sous le compliment.

« Il n'y a effectivement personne de plus qualifié. Si on passait au vote pour entériner le choix » intervient Draco de sa voix la plus cassante.

« On a le temps, amour. Tu es toujours beaucoup trop impatient » répond Ron en roucoulant.

« Alors trouve un moyen de me faire patienter » ajoute Draco d'une voix aguicheuse.

Hermione a des difficultés à respirer, elle regarde Ron et Draco sans parvenir à comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent langoureusement.

« Vous… vous êtes ensemble ? » parvient-elle à articuler avec difficulté.

« Oui. Ainsi que Harry et moi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet du jour, pouvons-nous revenir à la désignation du Directeur du foyer » intervient sèchement Severus.

Hermione nous regarde les uns après les autres, totalement perdue. Elle finit par accrocher son regard à Jack qui reprend la parole.

« Hermione ayant créé et dirigé ce foyer jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pense que j'aurais besoin de son expérience pour être vraiment efficace »

Elle lui jette un regard tellement reconnaissant que j'ai presque honte de la manipuler mais je me ressaisis très vite, il faut que je me concentre sur l'idée que c'est pour son bien et je reprends la parole.

« Nous pouvons envisager une co-direction mais Jack sera le seul habilité à prendre les décisions finales »

Quelle surprise ! Tous les membres du Conseil d'administration approuvent ma proposition, même Hermione qui est encore sous le choc d'avoir appris que quelqu'un pouvait obtenir ses aspics à quinze ans avec les meilleures notes partout.

Et nous voilà arrivés à la scène finale où Jack va, tout en douceur porter le coup de grâce.

« Bien. Nous allons commencer par changer l'orientation de Louise… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je lui ai trouvé une très bonne formation qui va lui assurer un avenir… »

« Tu l'as inscrite dans un CAP de comptabilité, ce qui est effectivement une bonne formation. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Vois-tu, elle a une passion pour la mécanique et son plus grand rêve est d'ouvrir un garage et peut-être même un jour de monter une écurie de formule 1. Elle est capable de réparer n'importe quelle voiture. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui répare régulièrement la vieille camionnette du foyer, tu sais, celle qui semble rouler par miracle. Nous allons l'aider à réaliser ses rêves »

« Mais, mais… Pourquoi elle ne m'en a pas parlé ? »

« Elle n'a pas osé. Tu semblais tellement sure de ce qui lui convenait… ».

Jack fait le tour de la table et prend Hermione par les épaules. Elle a perdu toute sa combativité. Il la fait se lever et l'entraine vers la sortie.

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses et ensuite nous allons faire un travail formidable ensemble ».

Je suis content que ce soit fini et vu l'air d'Hermione, je pense que Jack va réussir sa mission. Elle mérite, elle aussi, de trouver son bonheur et je suis certain que Jack peut être son Severus. J'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera et qu'on pourra redevenir aussi proches qu'avant.

Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie : me retrouver seul avec Severus chez nous.

A suivre

RAR sans adresses

Brigitte : Je suis assez contente de ma surprise pour le rôle de Ron. Quant au prénom de Jacobus, c'est celui d'un copain qui te remercie (ainsi que toutes les autres) de tes moqueries !

Calimero : J'ai eu envie dans cette fic de donner un rôle un peu différent à Ron et de créer la surprise avec son personnage. Je crois que c'était réussi !

**Le bonus de Tania**

En plus, ma sculpture n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. **(Ouin !! la déprime !) **Il a été surpris que j'aie compris que c'était lui parce qu'il n'y avait qu'Albus qui connaissait sa forme Animagus. Il l'a regardée bizarrement et il l'a trouvée magnifique mais il ne m'a pas fait d'avances pour autant et je suis extrêmement déçu. **(Et moi donc !! snifouilles !) **J'en viens même à penser que finalement je suis moins important pour lui que je ne l'espérais.** (Pas chouette ! aller Harry, combattons ensembles ! tu l'auras !^^)**

Jacobus est beaucoup trop séduisant. **(Haha ! la jalousie ! trop mimi ! en fait c'est surtout ça qui dérange Harry^^)**

Je compte bien, pour y parvenir, développer quelques arguments qu'il va avoir du mal à réfuter. **(Ouais ! a l'attaque !)**

…dés qu'il est à portée d'oreille, je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. **(Le blasé de la vie^^ c'est un petit serpentard quand même ! ^^)**

Saleté de Serpentard en chef.** (Haha ! grillé !^^ on n'apprend pas la ruse a un serpent !)**

Son souffle sur la peau sensible de mon lobe fait se dresser tous les poils de ma nuque. **(Et pas que de la nuque…. Mouahahah, oui je sors^^)**

« Quels engagements, Harry ? » me susurre-t-il**. (Très ambiguë en effet !)**

« Tu devais t'occuper de mon bonheur » **(Niark oui alors ! le plaisi….le bonheur d'abord^^)**

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de l'être. J'aime bien Jacobus mais il y a des choses que je n'ai envie de faire qu'avec toi,** (très intéressant ça ! développe ! non mieux, montre nous^^)**

…mais j'ai à peine le temps de le sentir qu'il s'est déjà reculé. **(Ah non hein !!! recommence !)**

Je frissonne, si j'avais su auparavant quel plaisir c'était d'embrasser Severus Snape, je n'aurais pas attendu si longtemps. **(Bah profite, toi qui peux ! ^^)**

… j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. **(Hum, hum ! là à votre gauche, un magnifique double sens de l'auteure^^)**

De caresse en caresse, il me prend dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. **(Ha ! ça devient intéressant ! concrétisation !!!^^)**

Je viens de passer une nuit merveilleuse. **(Hey !! on a rien vu nous !!! y en a toujours que pour l'auteur ! snif VV) **Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que j'ai fait l'amour avec Severus. C'était magique. **(Ça va crâne pas ! on te croit !!^^ Même si nous on n'a pas eu le droit de regarder !^^)**

« On a le temps, amour. Tu es toujours beaucoup trop impatient » répond Ron en roucoulant. **(Heu trop d'infos pour Mione !! elle va nous lâcher !^^)**

Jack fait le tour de la table et prend Hermione par les épaules. Elle a perdu toute sa combativité. Il la fait se lever et l'entraine vers la sortie. **(Et en profite honteusement pour apprivoiser ce corps à sa merci ! huhu !)**

« Viens, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses et ensuite nous allons faire un travail formidable ensemble ». **(La aussi cette phrase peut être comprise avec un autre sens^^)**

Pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie : me retrouver seul avec Severus. **(Moi aussi j'ai la même envie mais pas de chance pour moi VV la vie est mal faite là^^)**

**

* * *

**

Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas à continuer, j'adore ça! Et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain et dernier chapitre qui est à la relecture de ma merveilleuse béta...


	7. Un homme heureux

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**Titre : Dégrisement**

Auteur : Agathe

**Béta : Tania Sama**

Couple : Harry / Severus

Genre : Comédie romantique yaoi – rating T

Note : c'est grâce à la rapidité de Tania que cette fin arrive plus vite que prévu!

* * *

-

**Chapitre 7 – Un homme heureux**

-

Je suis un homme heureux. Ce constat me donne des ailes mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de garder au fond de moi la peur latente que tout s'arrête parce que je ne mérite pas ce bonheur.

En six mois, Severus Snape a changé radicalement ma vie et j'ai parfois l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

Avant de faire la meilleure bêtise de ma vie en fumant un joint, j'étais un jeune homme seul, perdu, qui ne savait ni être heureux, ni quoi faire de sa vie.

Aujourd'hui, je suis en couple avec un homme merveilleux que j'aime à la folie et qui, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit, m'aime aussi. J'ai retrouvé mes deux meilleurs amis puisque, après plusieurs semaines difficiles, Hermione a fini par se remettre en question et elle est tombée sous le charme de Jack qui ne devrait plus tarder à se déclarer. En plus, je sais parfaitement ce que je veux faire de ma vie et dans quelques heures, je vais dévoiler mon projet à tout le monde sorcier.

Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois pendant une de nos soirées au coin du feu où la discussion s'est portée sur mon avenir.

« Etant donné ta performance de stripteaseur lors de ma soirée de lancement, tu pourrais sans doute envisager une carrière de chippendale, il faudra juste que tu apprennes à enlever tes chaussettes » s'est moqué Severus en me dévisageant avec ce petit sourire particulièrement énervant. J'aime cet homme mais j'ai parfois l'irrésistible pulsion de l'épingler au mur. Je me suis contenté d'un regard noir pour toute réponse et il s'est mis à rire franchement.

« Tu as raison, oublions cette idée. De toute façon, je suis bien trop jaloux pour te laisser te déshabiller devant d'autres personnes ».

J'ai nettement préféré cette réponse qui m'a remis instantanément de bonne humeur et Severus en a profité pour continuer à m'exposer l'idée qu'il avait sans doute dans la tête depuis un moment.

« Tu as un réel talent, Harry. Non seulement tes sculptures sont magnifiques mais en plus tu as inventé une nouvelle forme d'art en créant des scènes animées. Il y a longtemps que je pense que les sorciers sont loin d'égaler les moldus en matière d'art. Ils se contentent d'accrocher chez eux des portraits de famille plus ou moins réussis mais personne dans le monde sorcier n'essaye d'être créatif et de lancer de nouvelles idées. Pourtant, j'ai fait la connaissance de jeunes créateurs qui se réunissent dans un atelier du chemin de traverse et qui ont un talent fou mais personne ne les connait ».

« Tu penses qu'il y a un domaine où les moldus sont supérieurs aux sorciers ? » lui ai-je demandé dans une parfaite imitation de son lever de sourcil ironique que je maîtrise désormais à la perfection.

Il s'est contenté de me sourire. « Je pense que développer l'art contemporain au sein du monde sorcier serait une tache à la hauteur du Sauveur… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? » ai-je demandé totalement incrédule. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir le premier Musée d'Art Contemporain Sorcier, le MACS, ça en jette, non ? »

« Tu veux dire comme Beaubourg à Paris ? »

« Exactement »

Il s'est ensuite concentré sur la dégustation de son cognac, me connaissant assez pour savoir que maintenant qu'il avait planté sa graine, il suffisait d'attendre que son idée grandisse. Et il a eu raison.

Je me suis rappelé la visite de Beaubourg que nous avait fait faire le professeur Burbage pour nous initier à la conception moldue de l'art. J'avais été émerveillé par cet enchevêtrement de tuyaux qui se dressait fièrement en plein milieu du plus vieux quartier de Paris. J'avais adoré l'ambiance sur la place extérieure pleine de vie et j'avais été totalement fasciné par l'exposition. Les installations, ces œuvres d'art éphémères qui ne duraient que le temps de leur exposition et ces artistes qui piochaient dans leur imaginaire et des matériaux inédits pour créer de l'émotion.

En un clin d'œil, je me suis vu en train d'aider de jeunes artistes sorciers à se faire connaître et cette vision m'a emballé. Et pour une fois, je serais vraiment heureux d'utiliser ma célébrité pour faire venir les gens. Lorsque je suis sorti de ma rêverie, je suis tombé sur les yeux remplis de tendresse de Severus qui avait du suivre le cheminement de mes pensées sur mon visage et je me suis jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« C'est une merveilleuse idée ! »

« Je me doutais que ça allait te plaire »

En fait, j'étais excité comme une puce et je commençais déjà à monter mon projet.

« Je vais demander de l'aide à Draco pour trouver les locaux et le financement du musée. Je vais d'abord en parler à Ron, comme ça il ne pourra pas refuser. Ensuite, je vais contacter Colin Crivey, j'ai vu ses photos et il a vraiment du talent, je vais lui demander de travailler sur la première exposition. J'ai envie pour mon premier thème de faire une exposition sur la guerre vue par des jeunes artistes. Ce sera une façon de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui se sont battus et de porter une vision particulière sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Je vais aller tout de suite voir les jeunes artistes dont tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure pour voir s'il y en a qui ont envie de participer… »

Severus m'a coupé la parole en m'embrassant à nouveau. « Harry, il est presque minuit, alors je pense que pour l'instant nous allons faire un peu d'exercice physique dans notre chambre pour te fatiguer et tu pourras aller faire tes visites demain »

Il avait raison bien sur et la perspective qu'il m'ouvrait était loin de me déplaire mais j'étais tellement emballé par ce projet que j'aurais voulu pouvoir commencer mes démarches immédiatement.

Dés le lendemain, j'avais embarqué Draco qui avait râlé juste pour la forme parce que le projet l'enthousiasmait vraiment, et le soir même nous avions l'autorisation et le financement du ministère. Je crois que lorsque nous sommes sortis de son bureau, Scrimgeour n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont Draco avait réussi à l'embobiner pour obtenir son accord.

Colin a accepté de préparer une exposition photo et le matériel ne risquait pas de lui manquer avec toutes les photos qu'il avait prises à Poudlard. J'ai juste eu besoin de le persuader avec tact que je ne pouvais pas être au centre de son exposition.

J'ai ensuite rencontré les jeunes artistes dont m'avait parlé Severus et deux d'entre eux, Arsène et Prosper, ont acceptés de participer à mon projet.

Quelques jours plus tard, c'est avec surprise que j'ai découvert Neville Londubat sur le pas de ma porte. Après être resté bouche bée quelques secondes, je l'ai fait entrer et nous avons rejoint Severus au salon pour prendre le thé. J'ai alors pu apprécier à quel point Ron avait raison lorsqu'il m'avait dit que la guerre l'avait changé et rendu plus sur de lui.

« Bonjour Professeur, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je peux repasser à un autre moment si vous voulez »

Severus s'est levé pour lui serrer la main en lui souriant. « Bonjour Monsieur Londubat, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Enfin… dans la mesure où vous n'avez pas l'intention de toucher un chaudron. Mais appelez moi Severus et tutoyez moi, je ne suis plus votre professeur »

Au lieu de devenir rouge et de se mettre à bégayer, Neville a éclaté de rire. « Et bien Severus, il n'y a aucun risque, même si aujourd'hui je suis loin de la calamité que j'étais pendant tes cours »

« Je suis content de te voir mais j'imagine que ta visite a un but bien précis… » lui ai-je dit en attendant des explications.

« Oui. J'ai entendu parler de ton projet de musée par Ron et j'aimerai beaucoup y participer. J'ai eu l'idée d'une installation végétale. On rentrera dans un tunnel qui dans un premier temps sera composé de plantes malodorantes et oppressantes qui évoqueront la guerre et la mort et puis, petit à petit, on avancera vers un vrai paradis végétal. C'est ma vision de ce que tu as fait. Tu nous as tiré de l'horreur pour nous emmener vers un monde qui n'est pas parfait mais où la mort et la peur ne sont plus notre lot quotidien et dans lequel on peut être heureux ».

J'étais vraiment ému par ses paroles et connaissant son talent en botanique, je ne doutais pas qu'il allait faire quelque chose de sensationnel. J'ai donc accepté avec joie sa contribution.

Quelques jours plus tard, un Draco très content de lui est venu m'annoncer qu'il avait trouvé les locaux parfaits et à un très bon prix.

Et c'était vrai.

Nous avons travaillé sans relâche pendant des mois et aujourd'hui, tout est prêt pour l'inauguration.

Je suis sur des charbons ardents. Hermione, Jack et Severus m'ont aidé à envoyer plus d'une centaine d'invitations pour ce qui a été annoncé comme l'événement le plus important depuis la mort de tu-sais-qui par la gazette du sorcier. Je ne tiens plus en place, quand je pense aux artistes qui m'ont fait confiance, je crois que j'ai un ulcère qui est en train de se former. C'est terrible d'être à la fois aussi impatient et anxieux.

Je me suis habillé avec soin parce que j'ai appris avec Draco que la tenue vestimentaire contribue à la confiance en soi. Je dois dire qu'il a raison, je me sens bien et prêt à conquérir le monde. Enfin si Severus arrive parce que sans lui, je perds la moitié de mes moyens.

Je suis en train de parcourir pour la centième fois les salles du MACS pour vérifier qu'aucun détail ne m'a échappé. J'ai refusé de lui faire visiter le musée avant parce que je voulais qu'il soit le premier visiteur et que son avis est le seul qui a vraiment de l'importance pour moi.

Je fais un bond en entendant sa voix grave dans mon oreille. « Alors, Harry, est-ce que j'ai le droit à ma visite en avant première ? »

Je me retourne pour l'embrasser et me serrer contre lui afin de puiser la force dont je vais avoir besoin dans les prochaines heures. Je m'éloigne à regret.

« Surtout, je veux que tu sois complètement sincère et que tu me dises vraiment ce que tu penses »

« Est-ce que j'ai déjà fait autrement ? » me demande-t-il d'un air narquois.

Bon c'est vrai. Il n'a jamais été du genre à se retenir lorsqu'il avait une critique à formuler.

Je l'entraine donc dans le parcours que j'ai conçu pour la visite. On commence par les photos de Colin qui sont à la fois émouvantes et drôles, on continue avec les peintures des deux jeunes artistes que j'ai découvert grâce à lui, on passe ensuite dans l'installation végétale de Neville et je vois bien qu'il est impressionné. Enfin, on finit dans la salle de mes sculptures ou j'ai voulu montrer que pendant la guerre, il y a eu aussi de belles choses. Il y a celle de mes parents que j'ai baptisé « sacrifice », j'ai ensuite représenté tous les étudiants de Poudlard sous le titre « Insouciance » puis enfin mon loup. Je vois Severus se pencher sur le carton du titre de l'œuvre « Amour ». Je vois bien qu'il est ému et quand il se tourne enfin vers moi, ses yeux sont plus brillants qu'à la normale.

« Je t'aime aussi Harry. Ton exposition est magnifique. Je suis à court de mot pour décrire l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en la visitant ».

Je suis au comble du bonheur. Désormais, rien ne peut gâcher cette journée. Quelque soient les critiques, Severus m'aime et il a aimé l'exposition, alors le monde peut bien s'écrouler. Je me jette dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime »

Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer à quel point ces mots sont merveilleux à dire lorsqu'on les pense vraiment. Nous restons enlacés jusqu'à ce que Severus me fasse remarquer que c'est bientôt l'heure de l'ouverture. Nous remontons donc pour retrouver Draco, Ron, Hermione, Jack, Neville, Arsène et Prosper.

Je me tiens à l'entrée pour accueillir les invités lorsque mon cœur fait un bond, à ce rythme je ne vais pas vivre vieux.

« Sirius, Rémus… » Je me jette dans leurs bras, fou de joie. « Vous êtes venus ! »

Sirius me soulève et me fait tourner en riant. « Nous n'aurions raté ça pour rien au monde. Même sans les menaces de mort que nous a envoyées Snape si nous n'étions pas là ».

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Toutes les personnes que j'aime sont là et les visiteurs invités à l'inauguration sont tous venus. Il y a foule dans le musée.

J'observe les gens qui sortent et la plupart ont les larmes aux yeux. Ils se précipitent sur les artistes pour les féliciter. Les discussions vont bon train mais tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que c'est une excellente idée et une réussite.

Hermione et Jack se dirigent vers moi, elle est radieuse et m'enlace affectueusement.

« C'est magnifique Harry. Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'exposition, tu as la capacité exceptionnelle de rendre les gens heureux autour de toi. Merci ». Elle a chuchoté le dernier mot avant de prendre la main de Jack qui me fait un clin d'œil.

« Et bien Potter, il semblerait que le complexe du héros n'est pas prêt de te quitter. Tous ces gens estiment à tort que tu es un génie… »

« Arrêtes de faire ton petit con Draco et avoue que tu avais les larmes aux yeux en sortant du tunnel de Neville et en regardant les sculptures d'Harry. Je trouve d'ailleurs qu'il t'a fait beaucoup plus beau que dans la réalité ! »

Draco foudroie Ron du regard mais ça n'a aucun effet sur mon ami qui vient m'enlacer. « Ton musée est extraordinaire, Harry ». Puis, Draco le rattrape rapidement pour l'attirer contre lui et Ron se met à rire. « Draco reste persuadé qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous… ». J'éclate de rire à mon tour devant cette idée saugrenue et Draco me tire la langue.

Je crois que je ne peux pas être plus heureux sous peine d'exploser et je me dirige vers la salle du cocktail où sont en train d'affluer toutes les personnes qui ont visité l'exposition. Qui aurait pu penser que fumer un joint m'amènerait là ? Je cherche des yeux Severus et je le trouve en train de parler civilement avec Sirius et Remus. Comme s'il avait senti mon regard, il se tourne vers moi et je lui fais un sourire de remerciement car je sais qu'il fait des efforts avec les personnes qui comptent pour moi.

Je continue d'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'une voix stridente arrête ma progression et incite toutes les têtes à se tourner vers moi.

« Monsieur Potter, acceptez-vous de m'accorder une interview pour la gazette ? »

Rita Skeeter, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ce cafard. Mon premier réflexe est de répondre non, puis les paroles de Draco me reviennent à l'esprit « Potter, n'oublie pas que pour ton musée toute publicité est bonne à prendre, ce qui est important c'est qu'on en parle partout ». Je me tourne donc vers elle avec mon plus beau sourire hypocrite.

« Madame Skeeter. Je répondrais avec le plus grand plaisir à toutes vos questions », j'ajoute dans ma tête, aussi stupides et indiscrètes soient-elles. Je remarque que la plupart des invités ont arrêté de discuter pour ne pas en perdre une miette et je vois Severus qui se rapproche mine de rien, sans doute inquiet de l'effet que pourrait avoir les questions de cette fouille-merde sur moi. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, je suis fort maintenant et je sais que je peux garder mon calme et ne pas me laisser déstabiliser par cette femme.

« Tout d'abord, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous avez une mine superbe, bien loin du teint blafard que vous arboriez l'année dernière »

« Merci ». Je vois qu'elle attend que j'ajoute quelque chose mais je me garde bien de le faire. J'ai compris que pour s'en sortir avec elle, il fallait en dire le moins possible. Severus s'adosse au mur et croise les bras pour profiter du spectacle, il a senti que j'étais parfaitement maitre de moi et capable de m'en sortir.

« Comment avez-vous eu l'idée de créer ce musée ? »

« Simplement en constatant que cela n'existait pas dans le monde sorcier et j'ai pensé que c'était une bonne occasion de rendre hommage à tous ceux qui se sont battus et ont souffert. Je dois ajouter que pour l'idée, comme pour la réalisation, j'ai été entouré de personnes formidables qui ont porté le projet à bout de bras avec moi »

« Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec vos ennuis judiciaires ? »

Nous y voilà. En fait c'est ça qui l'intéresse et bien je vais m'amuser un peu.

« Non »

« Je crois que vous êtes sous la tutelle de Severus Snape depuis six mois et que vous en êtes à la moitié de votre peine… »

« Oui ». Je vois que mes réponses concises l'agacent prodigieusement, elle avait l'habitude que je démarre au quart de tour.

« Est-ce que ce musée n'était pas une façon de montrer à la société que vous étiez désormais parfaitement responsable et que vous pouviez être gracié du reste de votre peine ? »

« Non »

« Mais pourtant, il est de notoriété publique que vous ne vous entendez pas du tout avec Severus Snape et qu'il n'a fait ça que pour vous mortifier… »

« Ha bon ? »

« Ne me dites pas que vous ne comptez pas faire réviser la durée de votre peine après le succès de votre musée ? » me demande-t-elle en commençant sérieusement à s'énerver. Je m'amuse comme un petit fou et je vois à l'air de Severus que lui aussi.

« Je ne vous dirais pas ça »

« Ha ! » s'écrie-t-elle triomphalement.

« Oui, Madame Skeeter, vous avez parfaitement raison. Je vais demander à Severus Snape qu'il accepte de commuer ma peine en… une peine à perpétuité »

Je vois son visage passer de triomphant à carrément perplexe. Ainsi d'ailleurs que la plupart des visages de l'assemblée dont celui de Sirius, il va falloir que je lui fournisse de longues explications plus tard. Quoique Rémus a l'air d'avoir parfaitement compris ce qui se passait. Je suppose que son odorat de loup garou lui a permis de déceler le mélange de nos odeurs.

Pour l'instant, puisque mes paroles n'ont pas l'air claires, il va falloir que j'image mon propos. Je me dirige donc vers Severus qui me regarde assez étonné lui aussi et je l'embrasse tendrement d'abord puis plus passionnément pour bien enfoncer le clou. J'avais quand même une légère angoisse à l'idée qu'il n'ait pas envie de rendre notre liaison publique mais à en juger par ses bras qui s'enroulent autour de moi pour me rapprocher, ma crainte était totalement infondée.

J'entends des sifflets, sans doute Jack. Quelques applaudissements, Ron et Hermione mais je vois surtout du coin de l'œil quelques visages totalement choqués dont celui de Rita Skeeter qui est pétrifiée. J'ai enfin réussi à lui clouer le bec, il faut que je savoure avant de déchanter en lisant son article demain !

Mais tout ça m'est parfaitement égal… parce que je suis enfin un homme heureux.

FIN

* * *

RAR sans adresses

Brigitte : tu as le pardon de mon copain ! Et mes serpentards te remercient des compliments sur leur habileté en matière de manipulation. Quant à Tania, elle te remercie pour son bonus !

Altaïr de l'Aigle : Merci beaucoup de ma part et de celle de Tania. Vos compliments nous encouragent à continuer !

Calimero : tes compliments m'ont fait rougir de plaisir ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutien et j'espère que la fin ne t'a pas déçue.

* * *

**Le bonus de Tania**

« Étant donné ta performance de stripteaseur lors de ma soirée de lancement, **(hahaha) **tu pourrais sans doute envisager une carrière de chippendale, il faudra juste que tu apprennes à enlever tes chaussettes » **(mouahaha !!! vive Severus^^)** s'est moqué Severus en me dévisageant avec ce petit sourire particulièrement énervant. J'aime cet homme mais j'ai parfois l'irrésistible pulsion de l'épingler au mur. **(Moi aussi mais pour des raisons moins chastes^^)** Je me suis contenté d'un regard noir pour toute réponse et il s'est mis à rire franchement.** (Tu m'étonnes^^)**

« Tu as raison, oublions cette idée. De toute façon, je suis bien trop jaloux pour te laisser te déshabiller devant d'autres personnes ». **(Ouais ! que devant lui !^^)**

J'ai nettement préféré cette réponse qui m'a remis instantanément de bonne humeur et Severus en a profité pour continuer à m'exposer l'idée qu'il avait sans doute dans la tête depuis un moment. **(Le jeter sur le lit et lui faire passionnément l'amour jusqu'au petit matin^^)**

« Tu as un réel talent, Harry. **(Haha pardon !^^ je repense au striptease^^)**

« Tu penses qu'il y a un domaine où les moldus sont supérieurs aux sorciers ? » lui ai-je demandé dans une parfaite imitation de son lever de sourcil ironique que je maîtrise désormais à la perfection. **(Lol ! impossible, c'est inimitable et c'est made in Severus^^)**

Il s'est ensuite concentré sur la dégustation de son cognac, me connaissant assez pour savoir que maintenant qu'il avait planté sa graine, **(huhu ! double sens en vue !^^)**

Severus m'a coupé la parole en m'embrassant à nouveau. **(Moi aussi je blablate tout le temps…et personne ne m'embrasse ! VV)**

J'aurais voulu pouvoir commencer mes démarches immédiatement.** (Non ! le bouillant câlin d'abord !^^)**

« Bonjour Monsieur Londubat, vous ne me dérangez absolument pas. Enfin… dans la mesure où vous n'avez pas l'intention de toucher un chaudron. Mais appelez moi Severus et tutoyez moi, je ne suis plus votre professeur » **(haha ! trop classe mon Severus ! *range moi cette baguette magique Harry, je jure de pas te le voler !^^*)**

et quand il se tourne enfin vers moi, ses yeux sont plus brillants qu'à la normale. **(Snif !! trognon ! et Severus va l'emmener dans une pièce sombre et munie d'une porte a verrou pour lui montré son amour ^^)**

« C'est magnifique Harry. Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'exposition, tu as la capacité exceptionnelle de rendre les gens heureux autour de toi. Merci ». **(Ça c'est touchant^^)**

« Et bien Potter, il semblerait que le complexe du héros n'est pas prêt de te quitter. Tous ces gens estiment à tort que tu es un génie… » **(Moins touchant ça^^)**

Severus se rapproche mine de rien, sans doute inquiet de l'effet que pourrait avoir les questions de cette fouille-merde sur moi. **(Quel homme !! snif !)**

« Oui, Madame Skeeter, vous avez parfaitement raison. Je vais demander à Severus Snape qu'il accepte de commuer ma peine en… une peine à perpétuité » **(haha ! une demande en mariage !! youpi !!)**

J'ai enfin réussi à lui clouer le bec, il faut que je savoure avant de déchanter en lisant son article demain ! **(Bah, ils iront lui rendre visites avec Severus…^^)**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et à bientôt…**


End file.
